


Comin’ like a hurricane.

by crystals__99



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Murder Mystery, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystals__99/pseuds/crystals__99
Summary: HOSIE NOIR WORLD AU where Hope is a bartender at the Salvatore Hotel. Josie and Lizzie are Caroline and Stefan’s daughters. There’s some mystery behind their lives and a new murder case will bring them closure.And something more.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 40
Kudos: 229





	1. It’s a men’s world.

**Author's Note:**

> As I anticipated in my last fic this is my hosie au set in the noir world :) 
> 
> Some things are just the same, there are other characters too but the setting is the one of the simulation episode. 
> 
> I hope you like the story and that you can picture it as I did while writing it. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and if you like it. The story will have 10 chapters only. 
> 
> <33

**Mystic Falls, year 1980.**

It’s only 7:30 in the morning and the city is already vibrant. Busy streets, sidewalks crowded with gentlemen wearing a suit and a nice hat, their attitude all the same. They walk around the streets as if they own the earth they walk upon. A man stops to buy the daily newspaper and then heads to work. 

Meanwhile women make stops to walk their children to school, then they head to the grocery store, to the baker and ultimately they go home. Some of them had small and part-time jobs. But still, there wasn’t much work to do for women in this city.  
If it may seem that the rest of the world was evolving someway, Mystic Falls was still locked in its bubble of bigotry. 

News ran fast in the city. Everyone knew everything about everyone. It was almost impossible for something to go unnoticed. Mostly there were gossips about infidelities, about rich men losing it all, women shaming their husbands. Just rarely there were real crimes. It had been a long time since anything like that happened in the city. 

Since detective Milton Greasley was back into town, he never had to put up with anything out of the ordinary. He might even dare to say that he was tired of being an occasional PI for men spying on their women whenever they left the house. 

Amongst this apparent quiet life, there was in truth only one thing tormenting him. A case that not even Sheriff Vardemus could solve. 

The case goes back to twenty years before. The victim of the murder was Josette Parker, thirty-five years old. She had two daughters, twins. Their father, Josette’s husband, Alaric Saltzman, disappeared not long after the death of his wife. Meanwhile the two girls, at the time only a few months old, where put into the custody of Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes. 

The two of them raised the twins as their own daughters. As for the father of the twins, he was never found and never came back, so the investigations were closed, assuming that the killer of Josette Parker had been him. The motives? Apparently he spent day and night drinking. He was quick-tempered, abusive and he was unemployed. This is what it’s written down in his files. 

But according to detective Greasley, this murder was closed too soon. There was too much lack of evidence, according to him. Sometimes he can’t help but resume those old files and study them closer, better, as if he may have missed a detail the previous ten times he read them. 

Some nights he fell asleep on his desk, those files still open under his head. At some point he realized that this case was more than a simple obsession. It had become a personal matter to him, especially since this case was related to Elizabeth Salvatore, a woman he cared deeply for despite the fact that she was unaware of that.

Elizabeth, mostly known as Lizzie, is a famous movie actress. She is the brightest star of the city and anyone who walks by her side can consider themselves lucky to even breathe the same air as her. Lizzie was not an easy person, especially considering the fact that she was a public figure and this affected her mental health. 

• Chronic low self-esteem  
• Superiority Complex  
• Bipolar disorder  
• Control issues

This is what her medical records said. And this is what she always hides to the entire world, showing everyone just the perfect and talented version of herself. 

This was something that her twin sister knew well. Lizzie was not easy to manage and probably she was the only one capable of doing it. Josette, named after her biological mother, was quite the opposite of Lizzie. She plays in the shadows of her sister, pushing aside her needs and desires. She hasn’t pursued a real career, she just followed her sister around movie sets. Nor she had found someone to settle down as most girls at her age do. 

For how long Josie can remember, she had been her sister’s safe harbor. She could never pursue her independence if it meant leaving Lizzie. She is the classic case of codependency, says her file. 

Detective Milton carried those files with him at all times. Even that morning, when he was called in to the Salvatore Hotel, where there was a scene of a new murder. It felt almost like a dream to him. Although it might also seem disturbing, wishing for someone to die in order to do his job. But it is what it is. 

When he walked into the lounge bar of the Salvatore hotel, the room was empty. The tables already clean and all set up, but the air still smelled like alcohol and cigarettes from the night before. 

The only person who was there was the bartender. A twenty-two years old girl, named Hope Mikaelson. Milton knew everything about her too. She was alone in the city. Her family, or what’s left of it, lives in New Orleans. She has a boyfriend who’s currently away for a job he got in San Francisco, but he doesn’t really mean to come back. 

She is not very accommodating. She’s usually arrogant and distrustful and doesn’t really show kindness to most of the people who walk into her. But maybe the fact that she was a beautiful young girl working as a bartender who thousands of men tried to approach was a good reason for her to be like this. 

Milton approached her to the counter, placing his hat on the seat next to him. 

⁃May I ask you where the crime scene is?-

\- It’s right there behind the stage. There’s a door that leads to her dressing room. I found her like that when she didn’t show up after her pause.-

Milton nods to her in understanding as if to ask her to walk him to the crime scene. When he walks into the room he kneels down to analyze the body of the victim. He looks for details. She had no sign of struggle on her body, no blood. Her eyes are still open. Next to her there’s a broken glass. Milton collects its pieces for evidence and even smells the glass. Then he gets up and turns to the bartender again. 

-Name of the victim?-

⁃Emma Tig. She was a singer here. I think she was about thirty years old. That’s all I know.-

-This woman was poisoned. Any idea of who may have done it? Have you noticed someone suspicious in the lounge last night?-

⁃I don’t look at people’s faces. I just serve them drinks and take the tips.-

⁃Do you have the book of records? I need the list of the people who were in here last night.- 

⁃I can’t give that list away. Not even to a Detective. You’ll have to ask Mr. Salvatore.-

⁃Do you know where I can find him?-

⁃I’m not his assistant, am I?-

She throws him another annoyed look and leaves the room, leaving Greasley still studying the body. He had to look for other clues. 

_

_“How could you do that to me Carlos?! I should’ve known better than to trust a stupid butcher like you!”_

_“It was you! -who needed my help with burying the body. I am no killer! You are, Nancy!”_

_“I thought you loved me. I thought you’d do anything for me.”_

_“I was wrong. I would never go to jail for you.”_

⁃Cut! It was great Lizzie, good job. Take a five minutes break.-

Lizzie walked outside the scene to her sister sitting behind the cameras, holding a glass of water ready for her as she always does after her scenes. 

⁃Dear sister, you seem troubled today.- Lizzie stated.

Josie glanced at her with a tense look, but tried to show her sister the opposite. Josie was constantly feeling on the edge of breaking, like she needed to scream to free herself from the demons inside of her. From the constant burden on her chest of this suffocating life that was chosen for her.

\- Of course not. I’m just tired. I haven’t slept really well.-

-This is because you spend too much time on your books. It’s not good for you, you should stop.-

-Maybe.- 

-Our father wants us to go to the lounge tonight. There is this important business man and apparently he is bringing his son with him.- 

-After the scandal of last night? I thought they would shut down the lounge.- 

-Josie, you know how much power our father has, even over the cops. However, I think that this meeting could be good for you.-

-What do you mean?-

-Well, the son is after all unmarried. He might be looking for a wife. They always are. I can help you with this.-

-I will be no man’s wife until I say so. But I will come to the dinner not to upset our father.- 

-You might even change your mind sister. I heard he’s really charming.- 

While Lizzie walks away to get back to filming, Josie sighs in distress because of yet another attempt of her sister being controlling. Of course it was not all her, since their father asked them to be there. Josie was honestly tired about having to be a part of her father’s business all the time.

Their parents were absolutely good people. They raised them with love and affection and they still give that to them, but they also started treating them as pawns in the hands of society. Lizzie was under the world’s eyes and as much as satisfying was her position, Josie still fears the bad sides of it. 

The public eye is not easy to bear, she could never be able to do it like her sister does. Sometimes even living in the shadows became too much for her. That’s why Josie was probably so full of torments. Truth is, she never really let go of her past. The trauma of her brutal loss following her anywhere. 

-

That same night the lounge was more crowded than ever. Businessmen had come from all over the country and took reservation to the Salvatore Hotel.  
Lizzie and Josie walked into the crowded room shouldering their father, Stefan Salvatore, who walked proudly between the crowd with his beautiful daughters arm in arm. 

⁃Stefan Salvatore. It’s a pleasure to see you again.- 

⁃Torrance, the pleasure is mine. Please let me introduce you my daughters. Elizabeth and Josette.-

⁃They are lovely my friend. Oh there he is. He‘s my son, Sebastian.- 

Sebastian’s eyes landed on Josie as first thing. Of that, Lizzie was glad. She didn’t care about a husband when she had her career to think about and her parents agreed. Josie, on the other hand, was not so pleased by receiving these attentions. 

As they sat down the table to order drinks and talk about business, Lizzie and Josie had to be polite to the boy and -especially for Josie- trying to get to know him. 

⁃So tell me Elizabeth, how is it being a star? Does it ever get too much?-

⁃Oh not at all, I love what I do. I wouldn’t know what else to do if I didn’t act, to be honest.-

⁃Oh I’m sure you are good at many other things.- 

Josie raised her eyebrows while sipping her drink much than she had expected to. She was tense but also, this guy didn’t seem to show the minimum interest for her. Nor he seemed very galant. 

After about an hour of listening to him and Lizzie talking -and flirting, she dares to say-, the men headed to the poker room which was only men entry, while Lizzie decided to go to her room and get some rest since she had an important shooting in the morning. 

Josie, on the other hand, was not really in the mood to listen to Lizzie complaining about her cast and crew or the incompetence of whoever worked with her. She lived for taking care of her sister and do everything for her, but sometimes she needed a break. So in the end she decided to drown her thoughts and torments into alcohol. 

She sat by the counter placing her purse next to her. She massaged her temples with the point of her fingers and closed her eyes, sighing. 

⁃Can I get you something? -

Josie suddenly opens her eyes and tries to get herself together. The bartender in front of her is looking at her inquisitively and waiting for her order.

⁃Ah, yes. A Margarita, please. -

The bartender nods and starts preparing the drink in front of her. Josie is lost in her thoughts even though her eyes follow the movements of the girl’s hands, who seems to be really good at mixing alcohol. 

When she was done, she placed the drink on the counter and smiled nicely to Josie. Josie could swear she’d never seen this girl before. She seemed too young to even work in a place like this. 

⁃How long have you been working here?- She asks her, maybe a little too intrusive for a girl she doesn’t know.

⁃I’ve been working here for a year now.-

⁃Do you like it? -

She forced a smile, showing her resignation, but probably she was only forcing herself to be nice. 

-It’s just a job.- 

⁃Is there something else you’d rather do?- 

Hope didn’t know why this total stranger was asking her so many questions. She really doesn’t like talking to people or people talking to her, for that matter. And this girl looked like the kind of girl who was troubled and needed to talk it out. Not that Hope had a psychiatric degree.

-Avoid socializing.- 

Josie glanced at her almost offended by the nerve this girl had to be so rude to her. 

-Do you even know who I am?- 

⁃Oh I’m sure you’re some rich daddy’s girl. Nothing I haven’t seen yet.- 

⁃Stefan Salvatore’s, to be precise.- 

Hope looked at her for a moment in realization. And also knowing that she had messed up. But she doesn’t ever lose control, not even if her job is at risk because she was rude to her boss’ daughter.

⁃As I said, rich daddy’s girl.-

⁃You should at least try to show some respect.-

⁃I am respectfully telling you who you are.- 

⁃You know nothing about me.-

⁃I didn’t ask.- 

Josie glanced at her even more upset and irritated than before. It was unbelievable for her how this girl was able to stay calm and unbothered, just poking her.

-You should really try to be nice to people as long as you work in here.-

Josie told her more in a whisper and glancing around her to make sure she was not embarrassing her father.  
Hope placed the cloth on the sink and leaned forward on the counter, her elbows and arms rested on the marble and her blue eyes fixed into brown eyes.  
Her voice was almost a whisper, just like Josie talked to her before. 

-You mean being nice to _you?-_

Josie swallows hard since her throat seemed to be not functioning for a moment. She couldn’t say if it was mostly because of how the girl confronted her in such a rude way or because she hated people treating her like this. She wondered what was the point of being so mean, but after all that’s the same treatment she gave to almost everyone. Except she chose to act that way in order to stay strong in a world of men and a life full of losses.

She quickly got up and turned her back to the girl without saying a word more and left the room, deciding that maybe it was time to go to her room after all.


	2. Secrets to keep.

Milton Greasley was no basic detective. When the morgue gave him the file with the full autopsy of Emma Tig he finally had just one answer in a deep sea on questions. The poison in Emma Tig’s body was the purest form of Botulinum toxin. Also known as the strongest poison that could kill a human. Of course the person who did this had to be a chemistry expert, but he needed motives and names, which he still didn’t have. He needed a background story of this woman, so he went to the only person who could give him a head start. Stefan Salvatore.

-

The Salvatore family was having a nice and quiet breakfast in their big apartment of their own hotel. The entire city, even the tourists called it “The Royal House”, since it was nothing like the others simple hotel rooms, although the Salvatore Hotel was known to be the fanciest and the most expensive of the city for its beauty. 

They had quite the living room, enlightened by three big windows, red curtains always wide open to let the light come in, more than one couch and antique wooden furniture. On the right side of the room, in the corner, a not so long rectangular table where they sat together at every meal. The walls decorated with a white wallpaper and the letter S printed in gold on it. Just looking around that house there were thousands of things worth millions. The entire house shined in golden. 

Their housemaid suddenly approached Mr. Salvatore and warned him about a visitor. 

-Who is it? -

-It’s detective Greasley, Sir.-

-What’s he doing at my house at this hour in the morning?- He asked a little annoyed. 

-Do you want me to send him away Sir?- 

He thought about it for a moment, then he sighed and waved his hand to give permission. - Let him in.- 

-Good morning Mr. Salvatore. Mrs. Salvatore. Josette. Elizabeth.- 

He bowed his head and looked at each one of them whenever he addressed to them. Every name pronounced with reverence and respect. The last one though, was way more heartfelt and it showed by the way his voice and eyes softened and stopped to admire at the blonde for a moment. 

-What can I do for you, detective? -

-I have a few questions about the dead singer. I need her story to build this case and find a suspect.-

-I know just as much as you do, detective. I’m not the one who hires my employees.- 

-I am.- Caroline stepped in. 

-What can you tell me about her?-

-Just that she was a really good singer. She came to me a few months ago asking for a job since she decided to change her life, at least that’s what she told me.-

-Was the change of life her choice or do you think she was troubled?- 

-I wouldn’t really know. But I do think that she definitely had a secret that scared her. She looked like someone who was trying to cover her tracks.- 

The detective nodded in understanding and glanced at Josette, who seemed to be quite nervous since they started talking about Emma Tig. Greasley payed attention to details, behavior, facial expressions. He knew if someone was keeping a secret when he saw them. 

However, he decided that was no place to talk and that he would approach Josette alone. 

-Thank you for your time. Enjoy the rest of your day.-

He put on his hat and left the room. 

-

A few hours later, detective Greasley showed up on the set of Elizabeth Salvatore’s movie, knowing that her twin sister would be there. 

As he couldn’t see her on the very set, he decided to look for her in her sister’s trailer. He was lucky enough to find her there, doing her makeup, despite the fact that she wasn’t an actress or even part of the crew. She was more like her sister’s manager. 

-I’m sorry to bother you Josette, but I need to ask you a few questions.- 

-I don’t want anything to do with whatever it is about this dead singer.- 

-But I think you know something. And I would very much appreciate if you told me what your relationship was with that woman.- 

She suddenly stops tapping the brush on her face and turns to her side to look at him with wide eyes, making her even more suspicious to Greasley’s eyes.

-I had no relationship with that woman.-

-You see, Josette, I’ve known you since we were little and I don’t want to have doubts about you to the point of needing to keep an eye on you because you refuse to share whatever information it is that you have.-

Her jaw tightened for a moment. She feared of telling him what she knew, afraid that her small secret could soon reach the entire city. 

-I can’t let people know this. No one in my family knows about this.- 

-Your secret is safe with me. I just need something to build this case.- 

-All right.- She paused for a moment to find the courage of saying it out loud. - I knew her. Before she became a singer at the hotel. I was the one who told her to come to my mom and ask her for a job.- 

-You two were friends?-

-Not exactly. She...was my therapist. I had been seeing her for years, regularly, without my family knowing.-

-So she was a therapist. This means she treated mentally ill people too. And do you happen to know if maybe there was someone she feared?-

-I think so. She never told me who that was though. I just know it was a man who had a psychotic disorder.- 

-Thank you Josie, this was very helpful. And I can guarantee you, your secret is safe with me.- 

Before he could leave, he thought of asking her one more thing. Just one favor. 

-Can you help me with something?-

-What is it?-

-I need the book records of the clients who were at the lounge two nights ago. The bartender who works for you, she wouldn’t give that to me. She said I had to ask your father, but something tells me that your father prefers to avoid whatever secret might come out from there.- 

-My family has no secrets. They work honestly. But I will help you get that book.-

-Thank you again. Have a good day.-

She nodded lightly, trying to let the tension go and deciding to trust him. With one last nod, the Detective left the trailer, leaving her there with many questions that now seemed to intrigue her too. 

-

As Milton was heading out of the set, he bumped into Elizabeth who was walking graciously as always back to her trailer with her scene clothes on and her sunglasses. 

-Detective, what are you doing here? -

-I needed to talk to your sister for a moment.-

-Don’t bring my sister into any of your murder cases. She doesn’t need her name mixed with these scandals. We’ve spent our lifetime to keep clean our reputation and hide where we really come from and you know that well.- 

She said with a hint of anger and maybe too much aggressive. It was true after all, no one knows that her and Josette are not really Caroline’s and Stefan’s daughters. At the time they we careful enough to make everyone think that Caroline had been pregnant for a while and no one ever noticed it since she didn’t really use to be in public spaces. They wanted to give them a nice life without keeping alive the trauma around them.

But they eventually told them the truth as soon as they were old enough to understand, so at that point there wasn’t really anything to protect them from anymore. The truth had been haunting them for years now.

-This has nothing to do with your story. Your sister’s name will stay clean.- 

-It better be.- 

She bumped aggressively into his shoulder to walk past him and left, leaving him standing there with his hat hold to his chest. 

-

That same evening, before the lounge bar could start to be crowded with people, Josie entered the lounge quietly, looking around her and behind the counter of the bar. No one seemed to be there yet. Maybe it was for the best. She would take the pages from the book and leave without anyone noticing. 

She looked over the counter to see if the book was under the marble of the sink. She looked around every liquor’s shelves but nothing was even there. But she knew there also was a safe down the sink, amongst the many little refrigerators. So she started looking for the key to open it, but unfortunately in that very moment she was caught.

-Looking for this?- 

Hope showed up from the employees dressing room with the very book Josie was looking for in her hands. Hope studied her with a hint of superiority, seeing that right now Josie was in no position to think of herself as better than her. 

-I need the book. My father asked me to get it for the Detective.- 

-Really?- She walked slowly towards her and sat by the counter, studying Josie’s gaze on her. 

-Yes. - She said with determination to cover her lie. Hope sighed heavily. 

-Well I guess I can’t say no to daddy’s daughter, can I?-

She kept her gaze fixed into Josie’s eyes. Her stare becoming too much to bear for Josie, who seemed to space out for a moment, lost in the blue of those eyes. She squeezed her eyes and shook her head to bring herself back to reality and cleared her throat. Then she leaned her hand and waited for the girl to hand her the book. 

-You know something. About the singer.- Hope started questioning her.

-Why don’t you worry about doing your job instead of playing detective with me?-

-I can do both. - She smiled slyly and leaned her chin on her hands, sitting even more comfortably on the high chair and crossing a leg on the other. 

-That’s not why you’re here for. So don’t ask questions to which you don’t need to know the answers.-

Hope nodded and pointed at her as she did have a point, but she didn’t mind poking the girl a little more.

-Why do you get so defensive?- 

-Excuse me?- 

-You seem to be holding so much anger and consequentially you’re rude.-

-You are one to talk.- 

-Oh but I am no princess of an empire.- She said pointing the finger around the air to address to the Hotel. 

Josie kept quiet and then she looked down at the book on the counter and took it rapidly, holding it to her chest while giving a death stare to the girl in front of her. 

-This princess could throw you out on the street in a split second.- She said in a angry whisper. 

Hope got even closer using the same tone as the other girl. - You’re welcome to try.- 

Josie’s heart started racing realizing the how close they were. The girl seemed to stay unbothered, while Josie was feeling a real mess inside. She stepped back still looking at the read head girl and then turned her back to leave, trying to stop her heart from racing so fast. 

-

That same night the book was finally in the detective’s hands. He was in his private office, where he usually spends his nights whenever he’s not in bars having drinks mostly by himself. He was a loner. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and as he gave permission to come in, Sheriff Vardemus was sitting in front of him. 

-Are we heading somewhere with this case?- 

-All I know is that this woman was a therapist before becoming a singer. She left her former life to cover her tracks. She had secrets, probably someone threatening her. A man.- 

-But she was poisoned at the lounge. This means this someone knew where to find her. What about her husband?-

-I’ll talk to him in the morning. But I think he’s innocent.-

-Was she approached by anyone at the hotel? Maybe some man who she rejected went after her for revenge? A lover?- 

Milton was thoughtful. He stayed quiet for a moment before addressing his next theory. 

-Or maybe...we have to look into her formers patients list.- 

-And confront it with the one of the clients at the hotel. She must have known something she shouldn’t have to and got killed for it.- 

-Then I’ll ask her husband for the list.- 

-What about the Salvatore girl?-

-What about her?-

-Well you told me she used to see the woman. She was one of her patients and she’s the only one we know about for now. Of course she would bring up some mad man to cover for herself.- 

-What are you implying?-

-That maybe Josette Salvatore wanted to keep an eye on her therapist. She gave her a job so that she could be sure the therapist would owe something to her. She owed her to keep her secrets. But then on second thought, she got rid of her.- 

-Josette Salvatore has no secrets. She’s not capable of something like this.- 

-Greasley, everyone has secrets. And if it’s not hers, it’s her family’s secret.- 

Milton was now starting to doubt about Josette’s honesty. He didn’t know what motive she could’ve had to kill that woman, but against everything good thing he wanted to believe about the girl he thought he knew, he couldn’t help but consider her now his first suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s more development for the two of them 👀 they will start to grow even closer and let’s say things will happen. 
> 
> Also, there’s a small lizzieg content but will be very cute to see. 
> 
> Who do you think will turn out to be the killer? Although it’s probably difficult to say but, you can still guess haha
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think. <3


	3. Prove your innocence

It was 10 a.m. in the morning and Detective Milton Greasley was waiting for his contact to come by his office. His nerves were tense. The fact that Josette Salvatore was now a possible suspect for the murder case was too much to bear for him. Not only he’d known her since they were children, but he also feared of what Lizzie might think of his actions concerning Josie. He didn’t want Lizzie to despise him. It was already hard for him not having the same value for her that she had for him, let alone having her hating him because of this.

He wanted nothing more than be able to say that Josette was innocent. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and he gave permission to come in. It was Rafael Waithe. Professional Photographer who occasionally worked for his office. 

-Rafael, thank you for coming. -

-Thank you for calling. You said that you needed my assistance with something?-

-Yes. Do you remember Josette Salvatore?-

-Of course I do. What about her?-

-I need you to keep an eye on her. She’s a murder suspect.- 

His face clearly showed disbelief. -Are you really sure about this? It’s..I mean it’s _Josie.-_

-I’m not sure about this. That’s why I need you. And believe me, I don’t want to be right about this. But she has her own dark sides too. Everyone does.-

-Okay..I’ll keep an eye on her and let you know if something weird happens.- 

-Thank you. That would be all. Now excuse me but I have an interrogation to get to.-

-

Milton had knocked on the door of Dorian Williams. Not long after he did, the man welcomed him and let him in offering a cup of coffee. Milton sat down on the couch and placed his hat on the coffee table, taking a look around the house. It seemed just like any other house. Quiet. Apparently no children around.

-Here detective.- Dorian placed the cup on the table between them.

-Thank you Sir. I won’t be long though. I’ll be direct. Your wife was a therapist, right?-

-She was. She..stopped treating her patients a while ago though. She said she couldn’t help people anymore. Which seemed odd. She was so good at it.-

-Did she ever seemed scared to you?-

-To be honest no. We were happy together, but all of the sudden she disappeared, leaving me with just a love note.- 

-Do you still have it?-

He took out the letter from his pocket and handed it to him. Milton nodded to thank him.

-What are you looking for exactly?-

-Any clue about who might have poisoned your wife. Do you happen to know where she kept the list of her patients?- 

-Oh yes. She had a diary. It’s here. I’ll get it from you.-

After about thirty seconds he came back with the a small book and opened it to take a look. There also were a few pages missing, he noticed. His eyes focused on the page with the list of patients and his attention fell particularly on just one name. 

_Josette Salvatore._

Milton widened his eyes and he felt his fear growing even more. What if Sheriff Vardemus was right? 

-This is very helpful Sir. Thank you so much for your time. I should go.-

-Glad to be of help. I really hope you can catch the killer.-

-We will Sir. I promise you.-

He pats him on the back and puts his hat back and leaves the house. 

-

Josie was waiting for Lizzie to finish with her last scene of the day so that they could finally go home. She had been waiting for her in the car for half an hour now. The sun was going down and she felt impatient to have a strong needed drink. 

She was sitting in her car with her sunglasses on, looking around outside the empty parking behind the set. Or almost empty. She thought she noticed someone moving far in the distance and raised her black sunglasses from her eyes to take a better look. As soon as she was sure about who that was, she got out of the car slamming the door violently and walked firmly towards the man who was trying to hide in vain. 

-What are you doing here?! What do you want, Rafael?!-

He dropped his camera that was hanging around his neck and raised his hands in surrender. 

-I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just doing my job here.-

-What job?! Who hired you to follow me?!-

-I can’t say.- 

-It was Milton Greasley, wasn’t it?- 

Josie was furious. Her face frowned in anger and her breathing erratic. She thought about all the things she wanted to yell at him before she turned her attention back to Rafael. 

-I will deal with him personally. Don’t you dare show yourself in my corner again or I will make sure my father ruins you.- 

She threatens him. This was enough to scare him and make him take off faster than he could breathe. 

Josie stood there for a moment trying to calm down. After not long Lizzie was finally done and they could go back to the Hotel. She knew that Milton was going to show up to the lounge, so she decided she would confront him there. She didn’t care about respect or about his authority. Right now, she didn’t feel in the mood of being cooperative. 

-

Later that night the lounge was starting to fill with the usual clients of every Thursday night.  
Thursday night was poker night and that night was for everyone, even for a tight up man like Milton Greasley. It’s not like he wasn’t there for other reasons too, but poker was a plus. 

He sat by the counter to ask for a Brandy. While Hope was busy preparing his drink, Rafael showed up by his side unannounced. Milton tensed for a moment.

-What the hell are you doing here?- He whispered but wanting to yell at him for sure.

-Josie caught me today. She knows I was spying on her.-

-Since when you’re not capable of doing your job?!-

His whispers grew angrier. And he wasn’t someone who lost his temper that easily.  
None of the two noticed how Hope was listening to every word, trying to hide the glances she gave them from time to time. A good thing of being a bartender is that no one ever thinks that being busy making drinks doesn’t mean not being able to listen to what you’re saying to the person next to you. She would dare to say she knew a lot of secrets by now. 

-I was careful, okay?! I was so far from her, I don’t even know how she saw me!- He started to get angry too. 

-Nevermind. She’s a suspect anyway.- 

He took a sip of his drink while Hope was quite shocked to hear that. She didn’t really know Josette and she couldn’t say she liked her, but being a murderer? It was hard to believe. 

Not long after, the same Josette stormed into the lounge, careless of whoever was in there and might be looking at her. She ran to the Detective and hit him on his chest in anger. 

-How dare you!? First you ask me to help and then you hire someone to spy on me?!- She was yelling. 

-I asked for your help because I needed the book to make a connection. And now I have it.- 

Her breathing was frenetic. Her eyes confused. - What..what do you mean?-

-You’re a suspect for the murder of Emma Tig. You need to come with me for questioning.- He tries to grab her wrist. 

-Don’t touch me! What kind of sick connection do you have?! I didn’t kill anyone!- Now the entire lounge bar was definitely listening.

-Josie, keep your voice down. We can talk about this in my office.- He said lowering his voice.

-What do you say if she comes by your office tomorrow?- 

The three of them turned her gaze to Hope who was surprisingly stepping into the conversation. Even Josie was confused by her intervention.

-Leave her be for now. Take a better look into the book register, before you fully accuse her of anything.- 

-Hope..- Milton wanted to object.

-You’ve got nothing, Greasley. I said look into the book first.- 

He couldn’t believe he was now taking orders from an overbearing bartender. But she also had a point. He just nodded forcefully and put his hat back on. He glanced at them one last time and then left, followed by Rafael. 

Josie turned her attention to Hope who was looking at her from behind the counter almost with compassion.

-Thank you, Hope.- 

-You’re welcome. I just happen to know something about the law.- 

Josie sighed heavily and sat down the high chair, her arms rested on the counter while Hope prepared a drink. She stayed quiet for a while until Hope suddenly placed a drink in front of her. Josie raised her gaze to look at her in surprise and Hope raised her eyebrow.

-What?- Hope asked.

-How did you know?-

-I’ve been working here long enough to know that you only drink Margarita.- 

Josie was kind of grateful for this. It was a nice gesture and she didn’t expect a nice gesture from Hope. 

-For what it’s worth, I don’t think you could be able to kill someone.-

-And how would you know?- Josie asked almost putting the mystery out there. 

Hope raised her eyebrow and freezed for a moment. - I guess I could be wrong. But I just think that as much as you may be troubled, and _rude_ , you wouldn’t be able to hurt a fly.-

-I did hit him though.- 

-He deserved it. - 

-But I’m definitely not rude.-

-Huh, yes you are.-

-I can also be nice, you know.- 

-I hope so. Would be a shame, with that nice face...- 

_Is she flirting?_

She had a crooked smile on and Josie couldn’t help but stare at her lips for a moment. When Hope felt Josie’s gaze on her, she turned her eyes to glance at her as Josie looked away at the same time, sipping her drink. 

Then Josie noticed a picture framed just behind Hope, on the first shelve. 

-Who is that? - 

Hope turned around and then focused back on the glass in her hand to dry with the cloth.

-Oh um..he’s my boyfriend. -

_Oh, not flirting then._

-Oh. Does he ever come here?-

Hope’s expression changed for a moment. Josie thought she looked just like the first times she approached her. 

-Right. You hate socializing. Sorry for asking.- Josie shook her head and took another sip of her drink. But she didn’t expect Hope to answer her after a full minute.

-He moved away for work. -

-So..are you joining him soon? -

-I don’t know yet. - 

-Don’t tell me you love this bar counter more than your own boyfriend.- 

The read head girl chuckled for a moment.  
\- No. It’s not about that.- 

Josie nodded in understanding and then looked back at her almost empty glass, spinning it around in her hand. Finally she took the last sip of it, placed the glass back on the counter and got up soon after. 

She and Hope locked their eyes almost automatically. 

-Goodnight Hope. Thank you for keeping me out of a cell tonight.- 

-I couldn’t allow daddy’s daughter sleeping in the cold, could I?- 

That was how much it took for Hope to steal a smile from her, which Josie tried to hide, but it was too late because Hope had already seen it and she was smiling too. 

Josie walked away without turning around for one last look. Suddenly her chest felt heavy again, remembering what just happened and how she was now suspected for a murder. More than that, she feared of what her parents and Lizzie could think of her. 

-

The next day Josie was really nervous about having to go to the detective’s office and being questioned like a criminal. This made no sense and now she had to make an excuse with her sister and go there by herself.  
She barely did things by herself or even for herself, let alone doing an interrogation for murder. 

An hour later she headed to the PI office and sat in the waiting room to be called by Milton Greasley. After about twenty minutes he finally opened the door and looked at her with a serious face. He was already looking at her like a criminal. 

-Come in.- 

Josie walked into the office and sat down the chair in front of his desk while he sat on the other side. Josie was looking anywhere but him, her head up and her shoulders straight, her entire composure showing no shame. 

-I saw the list of clients on the book register. There’s Lizzie’s name, but not yours. Where you with her?-

She looked at him with anger in her eyes, but her voice still. - No. I was in my room that night.-

-Can you prove it? -

Josie tensed at that point, her whole body betraying her this time, feeling uncomfortable. 

-Josie. If you don’t tell me anything that can prove your innocence, I can’t protect you from this.- 

-I don’t want and I don’t need your protection. You just have to trust me.-

-What kind of detective would I be if I trusted a suspect on their word?- 

-Because I’m not just a suspect. I’m your friend.- 

He pressed his lips together and stared at her in silence for a moment.

-We’ve not been friends for a while now, Josie.- 

-It’s funny how you’re so determined to question me and treat me like a criminal, while I bet the thought of questioning Lizzie didn’t even cross your mind right now.-

-What’s that supposed to mean?- 

Josie immediately regretted even assuming her sister doing something like this. What was she thinking? She didn’t want her sister to get in trouble and go through this. She was just trying to make a point. She was referring to his feelings for her sister, that were obvious. 

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

-Nothing. - 

-Josie, just prove me you where really in your room that night. Was someone with you?- 

-That’s enough.- She stands up suddenly, her purse held to her stomach and her shoulders straight again, her chin up. - I’m not tolerating any more of this idiocy. We’re done.- 

She said with rage through gritted teeth, then quickly storming out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys you know i would love to give you hints about the suspect but i think that even the most innocent one might spoil everything so i’ll just keep quiet 😂
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think <33


	4. Everything that matters.

The next day Josie woke up quite early. She was still very much upset because of the day before and the only thing she hoped was that her parents were still oblivious of everything that was happening with her. 

She figured it was best avoiding them, just in case they noticed something was wrong, so she decided to go down the restaurant and have breakfast alone. The hall was almost empty, only a few single men and two couples having their meals. 

Josie sat down to a table far from the window, too tired to even stand the sunlight today. She was surprised to see Hope behind the buffet table so early in the morning. 

_Does she always work 24 hours straight?_

She wondered. 

Hope seemed not to notice her at first, but then she raised her gaze and instantly smiled at Josie. Josie was surprised but still smiled back, even though her smile was mostly sad and tired.

After not long the waiter serves her breakfast, along with the newspaper of the day, as they always do.  
Josie doesn’t read the newspaper usually, but right on the first page there was an article that caught her attention.

_Josette Salvatore brought in for questioning?_

_She hits the Detective, then she claims “I didn’t kill anyone!”_

Josie’s eyes widened and her heart started racing fast. She looked around her panicking, then she read the article again and at last noticed the journalist’s name. Her jaw fell and disappointment and betrayal was written all over her face.  
At the same moment she saw someone approaching at her table and sit down without even asking. 

-You wrote this. - Josie said, her breathing fast and her eyes hurt. - Why, Jade? Why did you do this?- 

She couldn’t even be really mad and yell at her as she wanted to be, she was just hurt. Jade looked at her the same way, she seemed to be hurting too at seeing the girl so upset and disappointed.

-I couldn’t refuse to do it.-

-You couldn’t?! You know well I didn’t do it!- 

She slammed the newspaper on the table. Her voice was high enough to catch Hope’s attention now. 

-My editor said that he would fire me if I didn’t do as I was asked to do, Josie.-

-Oh, I’m so sorry for you. That’s supposed to make it better?!- 

She had almost tears in her eyes. She raised her gaze at the ceiling trying to hold them. Hope was still glancing at her from afar. Her chest tightened at the sight of the brunette struggling to hold back her tears. 

-Josie...- 

Jade rested a hand on hers and this caught Josie’s attention, who looked down at their hands together and then at the girl in front of her, staring at her with pleading eyes. Josie quickly pulls away her hand and sniffles, making sure no tears were running down her cheeks. 

-You were with me that night, Jade. You know I didn’t do it.- 

-Then I’ll testify for you. Has he questioned you yet?-

-Yes. But I didn’t give him a full alibi. I..didn’t say anything.- 

Jade nodded in understanding. Of course saying that she was in her room with her would’ve been an inconvenience. And yet it was the only thing that could prove her innocence. 

-Why didn’t you? -

-You know why. Look at this. Nothing gets out of my mouth without the whole city knowing.- 

-So what, Josie? Would you rather keep the blame for something you didn’t do?- 

-You don’t get it.-

-You’re right. Maybe I don’t, but I care about you.- 

She tried to reach for her hand again. Hope saw it again, and this time Josie’s eyes caught her staring. Now her heart was racing even faster. Too much of herself had been exposed already. She couldn’t allow anymore of her secrets coming out. 

-You need to go. - 

-Josie.. -

-I said go! I don’t want to see you again.- 

Her eyes were fixed on the white table cloth, avoiding Jade’s pained face. The girl stayed there for a moment more, then quickly left crying silent tears. 

Josie was trying to regain control of herself. Her eyes closed. She breathes slowly to steady her breath and her heart racing fast. 

She didn’t notice that Hope was now standing by her table, a tender look on her face, her voice low in a soft whisper. 

-Are you okay? - 

Josie glanced at her meeting her blue and concerned eyes. 

Why was she showing so much empathy to her? Why did she have to be so nice now? 

-I will be. - 

Hope sat down unexpectedly and placed her arms on the table, her eyes still on Josie.

-I know it’s scary, the thought of people talking about you, making assumptions and creating fake rumors about your life. I’ve been there.- 

-This is way worse. I could go to jail. I would be a shame to my family.-

-They have..no proofs against you, Josie.- 

She said lowering her voice more to avoid any indiscreet ears. Josie thought how sweet her name sounded when Hope said it. Only her family called her Josie. For the rest of the world she was Josette. Hope must have overheard Jade calling her that. But she liked the sound of her name even more now. 

-What if they make them up?-

-I seriously doubt your father would allow that.-

-My father will know about this as soon as he wakes up. God I..I don’t think I can face them right now.- 

Hope looked at her feeling even worse for the brunette. She didn’t know how it happened but since she started talking to Josie she had been able to get out of her comfort zone, her refuse to get close to people and even try to be there for this girl. She couldn’t help but feel like she needed to do this. 

-Come on then. Come with me.- Hope got up under Josie’s confused gaze. 

-Where? -

-Somewhere only I know. - 

She smiled softly and waited for Josie to make up her mind and follow her. And she did. 

-

Sheriff Vardemus entered Milton’s office with his pipe smoking between his lips. He took off his hat and placed it on the desk, looking at Greasley who was focused on his reading.

-What are you looking at there?-

-This is the diary of Emma Tig. Here she kept her notes about her patients. I’ve been..reading these notes, trying to understand if I can recognize something from the description of their behaviors.- 

-How could you? Those people are probably all insane. Good luck finding the right one.-

-I’ve read her notes about Josette Salvatore and..Emma doesn’t seem concerned about her behavior as dangerous. But there are some things she noted that might make me suspect.-

-What is it?- 

-Here says that Josette has outbursts of anger quite often. She never gets that violent, but still. And the thing that made me wonder the most, is that she had a lover.- 

-A lover? Josette Salvatore? I would expect this from her sister, not from her.- 

-Well..the lover is a girl.- 

Vardemus nodded in understanding and took another smoke of his pipe. 

-Is this a secret big enough to make her want to kill her therapist?- 

-No, it’s not enough. I should search her house and at least look for traces of poison somewhere.- 

-Her purse. All you need is her purse. If she poisoned her, she must have kept it in her purse.- 

Milton sighed and run a hand through his jelly hair. - No..this seems all wrong to me. She’s..not that kind of person. God.- He sighed in exhaustion.

-Too bad. Because it’s already on the papers.- 

-What?!-

-There is an article about her. Someone saw when she attacked you at the lounge. She’s on the first page.-

-Mr. Salvatore will kill us.- 

-Oh, we’ll be putting two Salvatores behind bars then.- 

Suddenly the door bursted open, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore furious, while Milton’s assistant tried to stop them in vain. Milton instantly stood up, his nerve tense.

-What kind of charade is this?!- He said yelling with his gritted teeth. 

-I can explain...-

-I don’t want your crappy explanations! I want my daughter’s name clean now!- 

-I can’t do that without a proof Sir, I’m sorry.- 

-Proofs? You need proofs?! You’ve known my daughter since you were ten! You don’t fucking need proofs!- 

-Stefan...calm down.- Caroline begged him placing a hand on his chest. 

He took a deep breath and then looked at Greasley with his eyes wide open with rage. 

-Her name will be clean once we’ve found the one responsible for this. I assure you.-

-You better find the real responsible. Because I promise you, my daughter is not going to jail for something she didn’t do. If you try, I will take you down. Both of you.- 

He said glancing at Vardemus who was still sitting there unbothered and quiet.

They left just as quickly as they entered the room, leaving the two men even more disoriented than before. 

-

Josie was sitting in Hope’s dressing room that looked almost fancier than Lizzie’s. There was a comfortable couch, a desk with a round mirror, a small wardrobe for her work uniforms and a locker. The room was enlightened only by a few threads of white lights placed all around, hanging on the walls. They looked like christmas lights, Josie thought.

They had been talking for hours now. Josie didn’t know Hope was even capable of doing this. Of being nice, being sweet and almost caring. She seemed like a whole different person since the first time they talked. 

-You seemed so mean the first time I tried to talk to you, I didn’t think you could be so nice honestly.- Josie said.

-It’s a defense mechanism. The world is a mean place. I’m not really that bad.- 

-I can see that now.- 

Josie smiles sweetly at her and Hope locks her eyes with the brunette, hit by a weird but also nice feeling into her stomach. 

-Can I ask you something?- Hope said. Josie only nodded.

-Why are you always living in Lizzie’s shadow? I mean, I don’t believe you don’t have a talent or two.-

Josie smiled. - That’s very sweet of you to say, but no, I have none.-

-I don’t believe you. - 

-I’ve never really done anything in my life besides taking care of Lizzie.- 

-Well then, let’s see if you have a hidden talent.- 

She got up and opened the door waiting for Josie to follow her. 

-Where are we going?- 

-To make drinks. - 

She just walked away so that Josie could follow her without objecting again. When she reached Hope in the lounge she was already behind the counter, two bottles in her hands and a shaker on the sink. 

-You want me to make drinks? Why do you want to make me look like a fool?- 

-Oh I won’t mock you if you fail, I promise.- 

They shared a smile and then Josie joined her behind the counter and followed Hope’s instructions. She mixed tequila together with orange liqueur and lime juice, and then took the shaker to shake it all together. 

-Okay, okay. You’re doing great. Now pour it in the glass slowly.-

And she did as she was told, pouring the drink in two glasses, one for her, one for Hope.

-Now put the salt on the rim of the glass.- 

And she did. 

Hope glanced at the glasses with a satisfied look. - They look good.- 

-I wonder if they also taste good.-

-Let’s find out.- Hope said with a smirk on her lips.

She took both the glasses and handed one to Josie, and after a toast they started sipping the drink at the same time. 

-Oh god..this is even better than..-

-Watch your mouth daddy’s girl. Don’t insult my Margaritas or you’re never getting another one from me.- 

Josie bursted into laughter for the first time ever and Hope’s entire body froze for a moment. 

_Why was she feeling so light and happy at the sound of that laugh?_

_Why was her heart feeling so full?_

She was brought back to reality when she saw Josie’s parents coming down into the lounge with a serious look on their faces. Mostly her father actually. Caroline seemed more worried than mad. 

When Josie turned around to look at them she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She placed her glass on the sink and cleared her throat and straightened her dress. 

-What are you doing here?- Stefan asked her trying to keep calm for Caroline’s sake.

-I was just...-

-Day drinking? As if this isn’t enough?!- 

He slams the newspaper on the table next to him, making Josie jump frightened and shaking. Hope instinctively placed a hand on her back to comfort her. If Josie wasn’t so scared right now her skin would probably be shivering because of her touch.

But she was too worried of what her father was about to say. 

Suddenly Lizzie bursted into the hall too. She was catching her breath as if she’d been running. 

-Dad, don’t get mad at her. It’s not her fault. - 

-Where were you that night? Why didn’t you gave him an alibi?-

-I..I wasn’t..- Josie couldn’t even put it into words. She could never say anything like that. She wouldn’t dare.

Lizzie came to her rescue again. - Dad! She was in her room! She told him, he just didn’t believe her.- 

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down for a moment. - I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you sweetie. I’m sorry. Come here.- 

He walked behind the counter to hold her under everyone’s both confused and surprised gaze. Josie was still so upset that she couldn’t even find the strength to reciprocate the hug. She just let him hold her as long as he wanted, while her eyes landed on Lizzie who was looking at her with a soft and sad face. In that moment Josie was glad Lizzie always had her back. 

-

Later that night Josie was finally in bed, while Lizzie was by the mirror brushing her hair. Since the confrontation between her and her father she hasn’t been able to say a single word. She felt scared for a moment, that was true, but she knew her father would never hurt her. 

But she was always scared when he screamed. Even when she was a child, she would be frightened and hide her head under her pillow. But now his screams were rumbling in her head, unable to stop them with a pillow. She closed her eyes and squeezed them for a moment trying to wash away the thought of everything that led to this. 

Lizzie lied down next to her in that moment, studying her closely while Josie kept her eyes on the white ceiling.

-Josie..you know you’re my sister and I would do anything for you, right?- 

-I know. - Her words came out hardly. Her voice still stuck in her throat. 

-And I love you, no matter what. And no matter _who_ you love.- 

Josie turned her head to look at her, that scared look in her eyes again.

-What?- 

\- Do you really think I hadn’t noticed what was going on between you and that journalist?- 

Josie swallowed hard and looked away. 

-You don’t have to be scared. If telling him that you were with Jade will clear you out, then do it.-

-The whole city will know. I would shame our parents. You.-

-Me? Josie, I want you to stop being constantly looking after me as if I’m the only thing that matters here.- 

Josie turned her head to look at her again, she frowned. - But you are the only thing that matters. You’re my sister.- 

-I won’t be any less of your sister if you also start thinking about yourself. And I know that I’ve never made it easy on you. I was constantly looking for your attention. But now I don’t want to anymore. I want you to get out of this and find your own way.- 

-But..You need me. I..-

-We’ll always need each other. And we will be there. But I want you to build your independence. Do something you’re passionate about. Fall in love. Get away from this damn city.- 

Josie let herself cry silently for the first time after all of this started. She needed to let it all out. She needed to believe everything was going to be okay. 

-I’m sorry I kept it a secret. The therapy and all...-

-It’s okay. You wanted to be the strong one for the two of us. Because of me. But I’m doing better now. Let me take care of you this time.- 

Josie closed the distance between them and let her sister hug her while she allowed herself to feel everything for once. Without holding anything back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really that good at writing mystery things so I really hope I’m not doing so bad 🙈 
> 
> From the next chapter there will be much more of hosie and I promise you a not so slow-slow burn mixed with angst but also staring and touches and passion and whatever comes with it AND i’ve said too much so bye.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the story so far <333


	5. She makes me wonder.

**Two weeks later**

Josie was just walking out of the city hall, careful to cross the street and take the way back to the Hotel.  
The last two weeks had been uneventful. She might say this was luck in her current situation. The Detective was out of town so every move on the case was now on pause. He hadn’t gotten any far with the investigations and Josie’s reputation, along with her family’s was not one of the best. Right now her father was doing everything he could to let everyone know that she was unfairly accused. That she had been targeted for being a Salvatore. And people seemed to believe it. Or most of them. 

To fix the mess they were in, her father had to invite many important businessmen to make sure everything went well between their unknown arrangements and also to preserve the importance of the Hotel’s name. So Josie and Lizzie were also there as always. 

Josie also wondered where the red head girl who used to make her Margaritas was. She hadn’t been at work for a week and it seemed odd, since she used to work day and night.  
But when Josie entered the lounge that morning, she was surprised to see her there, setting up the tables.

As soon as she heard the front door opening, Hope turned around and for Josie the world seemed to stop for a moment. Hope’s skin was paler than she remembered. Her blue eyes shining like comets under the sunlight.

-Hi. - Josie only managed to say with a small smile.

-Hi. - Hope seemed nervous and weird. 

-Where have you been? Your replacement couldn’t make a decent Margarita.- She said sitting on the high chair by the counter, her leg crossed on the other gracefully.

-I went to see my boyfriend. - 

_Don’t sound disappointed. Don’t sound disappointed. Don’t sound disappointed._

-Oh. - Josie said. - How did it go? -

-Fine. What about you? Any news on the case?- She changed the subject.

-Not yet. I haven’t had the chance to talk to the detective. But I don’t care.-

-That’s concerning. You should care about your freedom.-

-Oh well, I don’t know what that is anyway.- She smiled sadly. Hope looked at her for a moment.

-But you should. You should have your freedom and live freely, and decide what to do with your life, not others.- 

-Are bartenders always so wise?- 

-I don’t believe so. I guess it’s just my thing. - Hope smiled widely.

-Very humble.- 

Hope was now standing much closer to her and was still smiling softly. Josie almost wanted to beg her to stop. Beg her not to look at her that way and smile like that to her. She almost wished she could smile at someone else.

_What? No. She would never want that._

_She didn’t really want that. She just wanted these thoughts to stop._

_She just wanted to get Hope out of her head._

_Hope has a boyfriend. She might leave at any moment._

_Don’t fall for her._

-Tonight Lizzie and I have to entertain two gentlemen. I advice you to lighten their alcohol. The last time I had to escort a guy didn’t end so well.-

-What do you mean?- 

Josie looked down the counter to avoid Hope’s inquisitive gaze. But Hope knew why she wasn’t answering. Her heart broke for a moment. The thought that someone had even tried to touch Josie, hurt her, made her both sad and also want to tear the world apart. 

She leaned a hand over Josie’s and this was enough to make her whole body shiver and her hand freeze under Hope’s touch.

She looked at their hands together and then slowly raised her gaze to meet Hope’s tender eyes. 

_Was she feeling it too?_

_Is she feeling the shivers run through her body?_

_Is she holding her breath like she is?_

_Does she want to intertwine their fingers together and never let go?_

Josie wondered about all of this and more. And she wanted to believe that Hope probably was. 

Hope almost feared that Josie could feel how hesitant she was to keep moving her fingers and caress the back of her hand. How she was struggling to just stay still. 

Because it wasn’t right. She couldn’t feel this way about Josie. She tried to stop this feelings for a whole week away from her. 

But did it work? 

For a moment, she thought it did. That maybe coming back to Mystic Falls after a week with Landon would make her feel different about the brunette. But she had been messing with her head ever since they got closer. 

It’s like every time Josie smiled at her or entered the room, suddenly everything seemed to fit into place. As if she was the center of gravity in that messed up world. At least hers. And the girl was just unlucky that she had gotten dragged in the middle of something she didn’t do. 

In that very moment a couple entered the room and this was probably a saving for both of them, before things could get ugly. Or uncomfortable. 

They broke contact and as Hope returned her attention to the glasses on the sink, Josie cleared her throat and got up quickly.

-I have to go. Maybe I’ll see you tonight.- She said trying to sound detached. 

-Yes. Tonight.- Was all Hope managed to say. 

Josie nodded and then walked away, cursing herself and hoping that whatever this was would soon go away. 

-

Lizzie and Josie had gotten ready for their night at the lounge. Josie was almost tired of doing this every time. But their father believed that they had to see and learn how business went. But Josie could only see how every time they had to entertain some rich men’s spoiled sons who she never liked. If only her mother knew she would make them stop in a heartbeat. Maybe she should’ve told her. But not tonight. Maybe next time. 

-Lizzie, can you help me with my hair?- 

-Of course.- Lizzie helped her to collect her hair in a not so easy hairstyle to which now both of them were accustomed to. 

-Why do you look prettier than usual?-  
Lizzie asked her out of the blue, causing Josie to tense for a moment.

-What do you mean?- Josie played dumb.

-Nothing. I’ll find out eventually. I always do.- 

-I don’t know what you’re talking about. -

-Don’t lie to me, Josette.- She pinched her head with a hairpin. 

-Ouch! Lizzie! - 

She smiled devilishly and put on her white coat ready to go. Soon enough Josie followed her with her black coat and both of them walked down the hotel arm in arm.

-

When they entered the lounge bar the tables were already full of men and women laughing, drinking and smoking. Some of them already drunk. 

Josie and Lizzie searched for their father in that crowd of drunken people. Josie saw him first. He was sitting to the usual table just across the bar. There were two men and the other two had to be their sons, Josie thought. 

They introduced themselves nicely and then the four of them moved to another table to be more comfortable talking.  
One of the guys was Sebastian, who they already knew. Josie knew that something happened between Lizzie and him but the thing didn’t bother her. She never had any interest in him in the first place. Josie was now listening to this boy talking to her about himself.

-I wanted to pursue poetry and literature but my father needed me in the family business. So here I am.-

-Don’t you resent him for this?-

-Not really. Does it make me sad? Yes, sometimes. But on the bright side, I can still study them in my free time.-

-A business man has free time?- Josie smiled amused.

-We have plenty of free time. As for now, I’m occupying that free time with someone worth talking to.- 

Josie smiled flattered and but then her eyes caught Hope’s from the other side of the hall, behind the bar, glancing at her with a mischievous smile. Josie couldn’t help but smile back and then try to focus her attention again on the boy in front of her. But she couldn’t. 

-Um..would you excuse me? I’ll just go and ask for a bottle of champagne for the four of us.- 

She got up and straightened her dress that was showing well her curves. When she rested her arms on the counter she instantly smiled widely to the bartender who was shaking a drink in her hands. 

-Do you need something?- 

-Yes. I need a bottle of champagne at..that table.- She pointed it.

-Are you really giving those daddy’s boys some cheap champagne?- 

Josie chuckled. - Just give something good but not too strong.- 

Hope turned around to grab a bottle from the shelves and handed it to Josie. At the same time she waved at Hope a hundred dollar bill between her two fingers. 

-You know I shouldn’t be taking your money, _princess_.- Hope smirked at the brunette emphasizing the last word. This made Josie smile widely and giggle amused.

-Consider this a tip for your good service.- 

Hope got dangerously close to take the bill and then fold it and hide it in her chest, probably way under the shirt. She didn’t break eye contact with Josie and this was enough to make Josie’s playful smile disappear. She was now tense and her mouth dry. Her heart racing fast. That place had suddenly gotten so hot that she felt the need to drown herself into ice. 

Her mind was so full of unholy thoughts that made it quite difficult to just walk away. 

But Hope was calling at the brunette and recovered her from her thoughts. 

-Josie? - 

-What? -

-Your date is waiting for you. - 

She knew, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of that face.

_It’s not my date. I don’t care._

_Let him wait._

_Take me somewhere else._

-Josie, you should really go.- 

-Yeah. Yes. I’m going. - 

She took the bottle and turned around without looking back, or else she wouldn’t have been able to look away again.  
She came back to her table and the conversation kept going for a while more, until both of the boys had to leave. 

Lizzie and Josie stayed for a while more though, still drinking and finally relaxing. 

-I know Sebastian is just a casanova. I even regret being with him that one time.- 

-I told you he wasn’t worth it, sister.- 

-I guess I know now. Better later than ever.- 

She brings her glass to Josie’s to make a toast, but her sister’s attention seems to be elsewhere. Her eyes glancing furtively to the red head bartender whenever she’s not the one looking. Lizzie was smart enough to see it as it was.

-Oh Josie. - 

Josie turned to her sister frowned. -What?- 

-You like her. - 

Josie hit her on the arm stronger than she meant, making her sister scream in pain. 

-Ouch! What did I do?!-

-She has ears and eyes everywhere. Shut up!- She whispered. 

-You really like her. - She said in a softer way.

Josie tried to keep herself from smiling. It was actually starting to be painful. The thought of just being able to have stolen glances and occasional comforting touches from the bartender was starting to really get to her. 

She never complained about keeping secret her relationships because she knew that living them openly was not an option. And with Jade she never minded hiding because that’s the only way both of them could live.

But with Hope was different. She had a boyfriend and a chance to live her life without hiding. A chance to be happy away from this city and Josie really wanted that for her. 

_She is so beautiful._

She belongs to somewhere better than here.

_How on earth could she give everything up for me?_

Josie seemed to lose her dreamy eyes and Lizzie noticed that. 

-She has a boyfriend. -

-What makes you say she wouldn’t leave him?- 

-She would be stupid to do that.- 

-She would be stupid if she didn’t.- 

Josie sighed and started to collect her purse and then her coat. 

-I’m tired, let’s go to bed.- 

And sadness overcame her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: just wanted to make clear that Hope doesn’t think that feeling some kind of way about Josie is wrong because she’s a girl, but because she’s in a relationship and theoretically she shouldn’t feel this way about anyone else.  
> It’s not addressed in the story but Hope is bisexual just like in the show. 
> 
> btw things are getting more interesting 👀


	6. Dreams, nightmares and memories.

_Josie was walking silently down the hallway of her house. Except it wasn’t her house. It was like a distant and long lost memory that was bringing her so much pain in her small chest._

_She keeps her small hands to her chest as if to give herself a hug while she walks with uncertainty and scared of the whispers that echoes around her, coming from the room down the hallway._

_As she opens the door slowly and steps forward, her small feet are no longer touching the soft moquette, but the cold of the wooden floor freezes her entirely, along with a gust of wind coming from the open window in front of her._

_There’s a woman. She has raven hair. She’s tall and she has blue eyes. She looks at her with her eyes wet. She kneels down to welcome her and leans her hand. Her voice echoes._

_“Come here baby. Mommy is here.”_

_Her four year old self looks confused. But her subconscious isn’t. She knows who that woman is. She has a picture of her hidden in her nightstand._

_“Mom?”_

-

Josie opened her eyes for a moment just to close them again, the pain in her chest was too unbearable to keep them open. She was sweating and burning up. She was struggling in her bed as if she was convulsing and trying to escape.

Lizzie and Caroline were beside her. While Lizzie was holding her sister’s hand and reassuring her she would be okay, despite the fact that Josie could not be listening, Caroline was trying to cool down the heat on her body with cloths wet in cold water. 

-Mom, why is the fever still so high? It’s been two days.- 

-I don’t know sweetie. The doctor said he would be here today.-

-We cannot wait for him much longer. She needs care now.- 

-You know well that your father would never let an incompetent doctor lay a hand on her.-

Lizzie sniffles and brings her sister’s hand to her lips, leaving a soft kiss on her back. 

-I can’t see her like this. She’s never been like this.- 

-She will recover sweetie, she’s though. She has to be okay.- 

Caroline said. Almost to reassure herself and her daughter, although she did think that Josie was strong enough to be okay.

-

Hope was cleaning up the bar alone in the lounge. She liked better these morning hours. It was quiet and she liked the fact that she could breathe a merely normal air, not filled with clouds of smoke or the smell of alcohol. 

It was almost relaxing. The only noises were coming from the front door that faced on the street. The sound of the clacson and the voices of people passing by. 

Her thoughts kept going to Landon. Her boyfriend, the man she loved most in this life. She felt confused. She had been working hard to be able to finally start a new life with him away from here. 

When she went to see him a few weeks before, something happened that made her run away. She wasn’t supposed to run away like that though. She wasn’t supposed to say yes and then feel like she regretted it just a few moments later. 

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming in. Hope raised her gaze to see who that was and rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. 

-You don’t seem happy to see me. - 

-That’s because every time you come to see me, you make me mad almost on purpose, Raf.-

-Or maybe you’re short-tempered.-

She sighed heavily and decided to let it go. 

-Why are you here? - 

-Landon said you’ve not been answering his calls since you came back. He also wrote to you, but still nothing.-

-I’m here all day everyday. Probably he keeps missing me because of that.-

-Then why won’t you call him back once you’re at home?- 

She kept quiet and avoided his gaze, still focused on placing the clean glasses at their place.

-Hope..what happened?- 

-Nothing happened. - 

-He asked you to marry him. You said yes, then you fled away because you had some things to take care of, telling him that you’d be back. Why are you still here?- 

She didn’t know what to say. She was confused and also scared of a change. Of a big change. But after all, what change isn’t scary? Landon had always been the only man for her. The only person she ever loved outside of her family. She said yes to his proposal. There was no reason to keep stalling. 

No reason at all.

She raised her gaze to finally look at Rafael. 

-You’re right. I needed time to think and I didn’t want him to worry. But I’m leaving soon. I’ll go back.- 

-I’m glad. And don’t worry, I won’t tell him you had second thoughts for a moment.-

-I don’t believe that.-

-He might be my brother and my family, but you’re my friend. My loyalty goes to both of you.- 

Hope looked at him, really seeing him. A crooked smile on her lips. 

-Thank you. - 

He placed a hand on his chest and smiled tenderly as he stood up and took his camera from the counter. 

-I should go back to work now. Take care of you Hope.- He said.

-You too. - 

-

_Josie was in her room sitting down on the floor with Lizzie, playing with the doll house her parents had gotten for their sixth birthday._

_Their mom was downstairs making snacks for them, as she always does at 4pm. Josie was listening to Lizzie who was making her doll talk to the other one she was holding in her hand. But her head seemed to be elsewhere._

_She was a child, and yet she felt that burden she had been carrying with her all her life. That heaviness of loss and the weight of the whole world on her shoulders._

_She is just a kid._

_She’s not supposed to feel like this._

_Something told her she needed to go down the kitchen to help her mom. She got up without Lizzie even noticing she was leaving the room, still playing with her dolls._

_She walked down the stairs keeping her left hand always on the stair railing._

_“Mom? Are you here?”_

_She didn’t answer._

_“Mom?”_

_She was almost in the kitchen, the snacks ready on the table, but her mom wasn’t there._

_As she turned around the couch, noticing the broken bowl of glass, her eyes fell on her mother’s body laying on the ground. Blood running down her mouth. Her entire abdomen covered in blood._

_“Mom!”_

-

Her entire body convulsed while the doctor was taking her temperature. Her mother and Lizzie watching worried over her. 

-What’s wrong with her? - 

-I think this girl was poisoned, ma’am.-

Caroline widened her eyes in shock. -Poisoned?! How?!- 

-It looks like she has been poisoned slowly until now. Do you know if your daughter noticed someone suspicious around her?- 

-No! She..she’s always with her sister. They’re never apart, no one can get close to her.- 

-Mom actually...lately Josie and I are not spending much time together. I wanted to give her space. I felt like she was suffocating...- 

-Why Lizzie?! You two have to take care of each other! Anyone could have done this! She has the whole town thinking her as a murderer!- 

She yelled at Lizzie even though she didn’t really want to be angry at her, she was angry because this shouldn’t be happening. 

-She can only have been poisoned through liquids, ma’am. So if you have any idea of who could’ve done this, you should do something about it.-

-But can you cure her?- 

-I believe so. Luckily for her I can give her an antidote for this kind of poison. It’ll take a while, but she should recover fully.- 

-Thank you doctor. Thank you so much.- Caroline said taking his hand in hers. The doctor gave her a kind and reassuring smile and then left. 

Meanwhile both Lizzie and Caroline kept thinking about what the doctor said. Lizzie was trying to picture every possible scenario but she couldn’t think of anything. On the contrary, Caroline got to her own conclusion. 

-The bartender.- She whispered.

Lizzie raised her gaze, her eyes wide open. - What...about her?- 

-Josie was with her the other day. We saw the two of them drinking together. And Josie is so often at the lounge bar...-

Lizzie shook her head repeatedly. - No. She can’t have done this.- 

-How can you be so sure?- 

-I don’t think she has anything to do with this mom. Please just...don’t do anything rushed.-

-What if she is Lizzie?! She would be a danger to us! She could be poisoning us all for all we know! Oh God...what if she’s the one who poisoned the singer?- Caroline said almost as she was losing her mind.

-Mom...please.- 

It was already late when Lizzie tried to stop her since her mother was already running down the stairs of the hotel and heading to the bar where Hope was. 

She kept following her but Caroline was already in the hall. Lizzie caught the confusion in Hope’s eyes. 

-It was you. You poisoned her, didn’t you?!- Caroline said furious pointing a finger at her.

-I..what? I didn’t poison anyone. What are you talking about?- She was sincerely lost. 

-My daughter is in her bed with high fever, convulsing, crying in her sleep..because she had been slowly poisoned all this time.- She said with anger. 

The scare in Hope’s face was visible now. Not for the accusation Caroline was making. But for Josie. 

_She felt scared for her._

-I swear...I didn’t do it. I didn’t.- 

She said looking mostly at Lizzie than Caroline. Lizzie felt bad for her. She didn’t doubt she meant what she was saying. Her sister liked this girl. Josie would’ve known if she was a danger to herself.

-You’re the one who serves her drinks. You’re the one who could have killed that singer too. I’m calling the Sheriff right now.- 

Hope started getting more agitated now.  
\- I didn’t poison her! I would never hurt Josie! _I could never_.- She emphasized. 

_She cared about her._

-Mom. She’s telling the truth.- 

Caroline turns to look at Lizzie questioningly. -How would you know?- 

-They’re..friends. She’s a friend. Josie trusts her. Please believe me, I know.- 

Caroline thought about it for a moment. Her breathing was still heavy. She didn’t know if letting go was the wisest thing to do, but if her daughter was telling her this, maybe she should trust her word. Maybe she knew better. 

She closed her eyes to regain control of her emotions and then glanced at both of them. Then she left without saying another word.  
Lizzie looked at Hope with a sorry face. 

-I’m so sorry about her. - 

Hope didn’t seem to even hear that. She was too upset thinking about Josie to think about Caroline. - How is she now?- 

-She’s bad. But she will recover.- 

Hope sighed in relief but her heart was still hurting at the thought of Josie in pain. 

-Just...let me know when she gets better. Please?- 

-I could take you to her, if you want.- 

Hope was surprised by Lizzie’s offer. 

\- But your mom..-

-I’ll let you know when she’s not around, so you can come and see her.- 

Lizzie gave her one last look before starting to walk away, but Hope stopped her again. 

-Wait. Why are you doing this?- 

-Because if my sister likes you there must be a good reason.- 

Hope watched her walk away and was left with more questions once again. She thought she had answered all her questions and solved all her doubts, but now she felt uncertainty all over again. 

She was so worried. And Lizzie was letting her see Josie. Why was this such a big thing for her? And why did Lizzie say Josie likes her? 

_Likes her how?_

Her head was telling her she had a bus to catch. 

But her instinct was telling her she needed to stay a bit longer. For Josie. 

-

_Josie was running around her grandmother’s garden, a hobbyhorse in her hands between her legs, as if she was riding a real horse._

_Her grandmother Elizabeth was calling at her to tell her lunch was ready, but Josie kept playing. The sun was warm and she felt free and happy, picturing herself riding a real horse with her hair blowing in the wind._

_Suddenly she stopped running. She couldn’t see the sunlight anymore. She had a shadow over over. There was a man standing in front of her. Smiling nicely at her. But Josie felt scared of him. He was a stranger and the stranger was leaning his hand to her._

_“Hi. Do you like candies? This is a very special one.”_

_He kneeled down to be at the same height as ber, the candy in the palm of his hand. Josie looked at him unable to trust him and the kind gesture he was trying to do.  
Suddenly Caroline run outside, yelling at her. _

_“Josie! Lunch is ready! Come on in!”_

_Josie glanced at her for a moment, then she glanced back in the direction of the man, but he wasn’t there anymore._

_She felt crazy for a moment, as if she had imagined it all. But she did saw a man._

_Josie had the feeling as if she was relieving a memory._

_This wasn’t a nightmare like the others, this was a memory._

_This happened to her._

-

Josie groaned and squeezed her eyes, feeling the headache again. She was slowly waking up, but she still didn’t have the strength to open her eyes. 

Hope was slowly walking towards her bed, staring at her with a sad look. She sat down on the chair next to Josie’s bed and took the brunette’s hand in hers.  
Her forehead was sweating and her breathing was heavy. 

Hope thought that she looked so pretty with her hair down her shoulders, despite the fact that she was sick. It’s the first time she saw Josie as she really was. She wasn’t supposed to think about her that way, but she did. 

-I’ll be in the living room if you need me.- Lizzie said kindly and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Hope pulled a strand of Josie’s hair behind her ear and smiled softly.

-What monster could do this to you? - She whispered, still caressing her hair. 

-I know what means feeling trapped in your own life, Josie. And I’m sure you’ve been through a lot in your lifetime.- She paused. - I’m so sorry this happened to you. You didn’t deserve any of this...- 

She felt Josie moving her hand and squeezing hers, but her eyes were still closed. Hope widened her eyes, thinking she was finally reacting. After struggling for a while Josie managed to open her eyes for a few seconds and meet Hope’s gaze. She smiled weakly but then closed her eyes again. 

-You’re awake.- Hope said with relief.

-Isn’t this another dream?- She mumbled slowly. 

-No silly. I’m here. I’m real.- Hope smiled softly. 

-Hope? It..hurts...- She said almost crying. Hope’s heart broke. She hated seeing her in so much pain. She would take it all herself if it meant freeing Josie from this suffering. 

_Would that be reckless? Would that be too much?_

_But Hope was willing to go that far for her._

_Was that alright?_

-I know..but you’ll be okay. It’s going to be okay.- 

-Don’t leave. Stay here.- She prayed. 

-I’m not leaving. I’m right here.- 

_She will be there for her when she wakes._

Then she’ll leave for good. 

Because this was the plan. 

_She made a commitment._

_This is the right thing to do,_ she thought.

_Her heart ached._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..maybe Josie’s dreams have a meaning? a connection? hmmm 👀👀👀 
> 
> Can we talk about how cute Hope is?? And she doesn’t even know yet how much Josie really is affecting her feelings...but you’ll see in time :D


	7. You have me.

Detective Milton Greasley had finally returned to Mystic Falls. Although he had been away for three weeks, he never stopped thinking about the open investigation he needed to put a closure to.

He had read every description of every patient but nothing seemed to click together. And there was no name that coincided with the ones on the book register of the lounge bar. Except for Josie’s. 

But then there were the two pages missing from Emma’s diary. He wondered about it for a long time. But he had still no answer. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the Sheriff walking in his office. 

-Welcome back detective.- He shook his hand.

-Thank you Sheriff. Do you have any updates for me?- 

-Actually, I have quite the news for you, detective. It appears that Josette Salvatore has been poisoned slowly for a while now. She almost died last week.- 

He was honestly in shock. - What does this mean?- 

-I think that at this point we can say she is just another victim of this story.- 

-You think it’s linked to Emma Tig’s death.- He stated.

-I think they both were targets, yes. The Salvatore girl still is probably.- 

-I know almost every person named on that register and those people have nothing to do with the singer. With the Salvatores, maybe, but not the singer.-

-What about the ones you don’t know?- 

\- I was just looking into them. I checked their files to get some information before I take them here for questioning. But there this one person that seems non-existent.- 

-Who? - 

-Some..Aria Chapel Mark. - 

Sheriff Vardemus frowns. - Never heard of this man.- 

He kept thinking about a clue. Anything. Then he decided to check something. 

-Give me that. - 

Vardemus took Emma Tig’s diary and opened where the two pages where missing. He run his fingers on the paper looking closely with his magnifying glass. 

-There are marks of phrases..words. See, Emma Tig had the weird habit to limestone her writing a lot. And you can see even on the other pages, the signs of every word she wrote on the previous page.- He showed it to Milton. 

-You’re right. Wait. Is that a name? What does it say?-

-Malachai Parker.- 

-The name on the register is an anagram.- Milton said smiling, almost amazed by the genius mind behind it, but mostly because he was finally getting somewhere. 

-But more than that, doesn’t that name ring a bell?- 

-Josette Parker. I remember by her files. She had a brother. A twin.- 

He frenetically looked for her files and opened them on the table. 

-Malachai Parker. Sociopathic disorder. He killed his entire family when he was 16. Except his twin sister who, at the time, had moved to Chicago. She came back after giving birth to her daughters. Josette and Elizabeth Saltzman. He escaped the asylum just a few weeks later and simply vanished.-

-When he heard about his sister coming back he decided to finish what he started.- Vardemus stated. 

-But now he probably wants to take it forward and kill her daughters too.- 

As soon as he said it he realized something.

_Lizzie._

-He might come for Elizabeth too.- 

-But what about the singer then?- 

-Well she was his therapist and he probably shared some dark secrets with her. Despite the doctor-patient confidentiality he must have gone paranoid and killed her.- 

-This seems quite a good analysis. Good job, detective.- 

-Thank you. But we’re only halfway through it. Now we have to catch the bastard.- 

-

Josie was finally doing better. The fever was gone although she still had a few effects of the poison in her system and still wasn’t strong enough to get out of bed. 

While she was sitting in her bed under the covers, her back against the wall, Lizzie came in with a trolley full of food and a wide smile on her face. Josie smiled softly.

-What’s all this?-

-This is your welcome back brunch. You need to gain strength again.-

-I can’t eat all of this Lizzie, my stomach is still shattered.- 

Lizzie felt bad again, looking sadly at her sister. 

-Right. I’m sorry.-

-Don’t be. It was nice of you.- 

-You know...Hope was here.- 

-Yeah I..remember, vaguely.- 

-Mom thought she was the one that poisoned you. She made such a scene. I felt so bad for her.-

-Seriously? Oh my god..I feel terrible now.- She sinked her face in the palms of her hands.

-Don’t. It’s okay now, she wasn’t mad. She was worried about you.-

-She was?- Josie said surprised. 

-I think so. But I want to know, what were you dreaming about all the time? You kept rambling..calling mom, you seemed scared.- 

Josie just recalled the nightmares she had. Yes, she was calling her mom, but not Caroline.  
She didn’t know why Josette was in her dreams and why she dreamed about her death since she never really witnessed it. She tensed for a moment remembering how scared she felt, how terrified she was in her own mind. 

-They were just bad dreams.- 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and the housemaid walked in.

-I’m sorry Miss Elizabeth, there’s someone at the door who‘s asking for you.- 

-Who?- She frowned.

-They asked me not to tell, Miss.-

Lizzie and Josie shared a look but then the blonde twin stood up and caressed Josie’s hand with a soft smile.- I’ll be right back.- 

When she walked into the living room, Detective Greasley was there waiting for her. He nodded and greeted her while she only gave him an annoyed look and crossed her arms to her chest.

-What do you want now? My sister is still in recovery. You can’t question her until I say so.- 

-I’m not here for your sister. I mean, it has to do with her but it also has to do with you. I asked for you with discretion because I figured you didn’t want to upset her.-

-Tell me then.- 

-We believe we found who poisoned your sister. And we also believe he is the one responsible for the murder of Emma Tig too.- 

Now Lizzie was interested. -Who is this?- 

-It’s..Malachai Parker. This name probably doesn’t sound familiar to you, but he was related to your birth mother.- 

Lizzie dropped her jaw in shock as she looked around her in confusion, trying to give a meaning to all of this. 

-What are you trying to say?- 

-That..he was the one that killed her. And all his family. And I believe that you and your sister are his next targets. Now he didn’t manage to kill Josie but...-

-He’s probably poisoning me too...isn’t he?- 

She looked at him terrified. Milton walked closer to her and cupped her cheek in his hand with her surprise. 

-I won’t let him get close to you. Nor your sister. I promise.- 

She nodded even though she felt still disoriented by the many informations.  
Although Lizzie didn’t want to upset Josie just yet, she knew she needed to tell her, since she couldn’t be in the dark of the danger around them. 

Josie felt like she was relieving her nightmares all over again. Her past, who haunted her the entire life in her mind, was now really coming for her. 

She remembered how terrified she felt in her nightmare. When that man before her was smiling at her devilishly. 

-Do you happen to have a picture of this man?- 

-Yes. I got this from his file. But I doubt you could recognize him.- 

Josie looked at the picture in her hand and she felt her lungs close up for a moment. 

-This..this man.- 

-What? Do you know him?-

-I dreamt of him. I..I thought it was a nightmare but it was a memory. From when I was a child. I was in my grandmother’s garden and this man tried to give me a candy. But I didn’t took it. I was so..scared of him.- 

Her eyes started to get wet with tears and Lizzie quickly went to hold her to reassure her. 

-He’s been watching you two all your lives.- Milton stated mostly to himself. 

Josie was still shaking and crying silently while Lizzie tried to calm her down. The Detective was thinking about anything that could help him catch this man, anything that could help him find where he lived. It won’t be easy, but he had to. And he had to find a way to protect the two Salvatore girls.

-

After two days Josie was finally able to get out of bed and walk. Although she wasn’t allowed to leave the hotel, not even Lizzie.  
She had to postpone her filming due to her safety concerns. Their parents had been informed of the danger and the Detective guaranteed that he would do everything in his power to bring the man to justice.

Meanwhile Stefan Salvatore would put trusted men on every entry and every door of the hotel, so that his daughters would be safe in their own home. 

Detective Milton also found out about how Josette was poisoned, after he was noticed with six people recovered to the hospital, all poisoned. Two of them dead within a week. This made him think that the poison was not put purposely in Josie’s drink. 

_It was in the liquor bottle._

That way, every Margarita Josie drank, meant one step closer to her death. 

Despite her evil uncle still on the loose, she felt like the worst had passed. Her name was finally clean. The first page of the daily newspaper had now another name to hate. 

_“After twenty years the case of Josette Parker comes to an end.”_

_“Wanted: Malachai Parker.”_

And even though now she was literally trapped in her own house, she felt glad to have a sparkle of light in all this darkness. 

The first thing she did after ten days was going to see Hope. She wanted to thank her for coming to see her. For worrying about her. And also apologize for her mother’s behavior. 

When she walked into the lounge bar Josie’s gaze went immediately behind the counter, where she always was. But sadly she wasn’t. 

Josie’s smile disappeared for a moment, afraid that maybe something happened while she was sick that made her leave without saying goodbye. Or maybe she quit her job because of her mother. 

_God. What was worse?_

-Josie? - 

The brunette turned around a little too fast, in fact she felt her head spinning and needed to steady herself with a hand on the table. Hope smiled softly.

-Easy there. Why are you out of bed? You should be resting.-

-I’ve been resting for four days. I’m fine.- 

-What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be allowed to leave your room.- 

-I know. But...I wanted to see you.- 

Both of them got lost in their eyes for a moment. Hope didn’t expect her heart to jump when Josie said those words. Josie noticed Hope’s reaction and tried to justify what she said. 

-I mean, to thank you. For..coming to see me. And to apologize for my mother. She didn’t know you and I were...- 

The words froze in her mouth. She did it again. What was she supposed to say now? 

_We were what?_

Hope finished the sentence for her.  
\- Friends. - 

_Right. Friends._

Josie nodded lightly, as if she had to just take the _friends_. - Yes.- 

Hope tried to change the subject and walked behind the counter. 

-Well, the only thing I can offer you is water. They threw away all the alcohol for precaution and we’re waiting for the supplier to stock up.- 

Josie smiled. - Water is fine.- 

-I read the paper. Is it all true?- She said feeling sorry for the girl. 

-Yes. He..he is the one who killed my birth mother. And apparently now he wants to close the circle.-

-I’m so sorry about your mother Josie, truly.- She said with a sweet voice. 

-I didn’t really know her. I never did. I just..have pictures of her. I also dreamed of her while I was sick. I..dreamed about her death.- She frowned, still confused about her nightmares.

Hope placed both of her hands on Josie’s to comfort her and locked her eyes with her. 

-It’s horrible. I know.- 

-Really?- 

Hope felt like she needed to share her story with her. Josie had gone through a big loss. The worst of them all. Maybe she never really knew her real mother since she was killed when she was only a few months old, but the body feels the loss. It feels the trauma and the pain of everything she had and everything she’d lost, even though she had no way to remember her first months of life with her. 

Hope knew the feeling. She knew it too well.

-I lost both of my parents when I was fifteen. They..were killed, by some violent people who had something to say about the power my family had in our city. I didn’t have a chance to really get to live my dad, you know. He wasn’t there for most of my life, but I still loved him. But um..I still have nightmares about it. About them dying. It’s..-

-Hope..I’m so sorry.- Josie said squeezing Hope’s hand.

-It’s okay. I mean..it isn’t really. But it is what it is, right? What I wanted to say is that I know how it feels to carry someone’s death with you. Especially the one of a parent.- 

Josie just kept staring at her, thinking how much there was behind that arrogant and lonely bartender. 

-Why are you telling me all this?- Josie asked her sincerely.

Hope was thoughtful, struggling to even tell her why, since she didn’t really know why se said all those things to her. She never talks about her parents out loud. She never has.

-Because you’re a trusting person. I feel like I can talk to you. And I guess I just get where you come from. I don’t want you to feel alone or face your nightmares by yourself. It’s..scary and not easy.- 

She said as she could almost feel the brunette’s torments, since she already lived it all. 

Josie smiled softly. Oh how she would put her heart in Hope’s hands if she only could.

-If sharing my nightmares with you is going to ease my fears, then I won’t ever be scared of anything anymore.- 

Josie said without hesitation. No hint of insecurity in her tone. She did want to give Hope her heart. 

_Would she take it?_

Hope was looking at her in awe. She couldn’t think, move, swallow or breathe. She felt like she could just stand there forever at Josie’s mercy. 

_I can’t take this._

Eventually Hope managed to say a few words, her voice trembling in a soft whisper. 

-You really think I could ease your fears?- 

-Yeah..- 

Josie said in a whisper. She swallowed hard. She was shaking and for a moment she thought she was having a heart attack. Then she managed to speak again. 

-Only if I have you.- 

Hope had her mouth split in two, her heart was pumping blood faster than usual. The next words came out on their own. 

-You have me.- 

Josie tried to hide her smile, but Hope’s gaze wondered down the brunette’s lips in the same moment Josie pressed them together. She only stared at her for a while. 

Josie thought for a moment that Hope’s stares could easily consume her. But that was okay.

_She had her heart now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....we have the killer!! I know I didn’t really give you hints and he just like- appeared like that but at least there’s the surprise effect.
> 
> ALSO: The last conversation between Hope and Josie was nothing like that when I first wrote it. I changed some things while reading it again and they’re just 😭😭😭 
> 
> The next two chapters will be 🤯🔥
> 
> ps. did you get lizzieg feels? they have some more cute moments 🥰
> 
> Let me know what you thiink <33


	8. Strawberry and lavender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys!! I didn’t update yesterday because there was a small change of plans. I originally wanted the story to be not more than 10 chapters but it happens that i had inspiration for one thing more so it will be about 12 chapters if i don’t change my mind again 😂 
> 
> BUT HEY you will definitely love the following chapters. Enjoy this one!

There wasn’t much to do for Josie, despite the fact that she was in her own Hotel and had plenty of places to go to.

Lizzie was with her mother to the doctor for a check up after treating her with the same antidote used for Josie, although she was way far from Josie’s level of poison, she was injected with the right amount of medicine to clear her blood.

Josie decided to relax in the common pool that now she had all to herself. Of course her father’s men followed her everywhere and so they were outside surveilling the doors. 

Meanwhile Josie was resting with her back against the pool walls. Her eyes closed and her arms outstretched by the pool. 

She wondered if the Detective had any luck with his searching. She tried not to think too much about everything, but the fact that her life and her sister’s life were on the line was not a good way to go on living. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of her bodyguards. - Miss, I’m sorry. There’s a woman here who asks to see you.- 

Before he could even say her name Jade was already in the room, her face relaxed but her arms crossed to her chest. Josie rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Then she addressed to the man. 

-Bring me something to drink, please? Strong.-

He nodded and walked away while Josie turned her gaze to Jade, waiting for her to say something.

-I heard you were sick.-

-Hmm, more like on the edge of dying, but yes, let’s go with sick.- She fake-smiled. 

-I’m sorry Josie. - 

-Me too. - 

Jade sighed and kneeled down, sitting on the poolside despite the fact that she was wearing a tight skirt that didn’t allow her much movements. She took Josie’s hand in hers even though it was wet with water. Josie tensed for a moment at having the girl this close to her.

-I know that what I did was awful. But I never meant to hurt you.-

-But you did. I trusted you and you betrayed me.-

-I know. And I’m going to ask for your forgiveness as long as I need to. But please, don’t end this.-

-We were never really together, Jade. And I don’t think it’s wise to keep doing this.-

-Do you really think that?- 

-Yes.- 

-Josie..I really care about you. Just give us another chance. Please?-

Jade was looking at her with tenderness. She was holding Josie’s hand to her chest and caressing her cheek with the other.  
Josie spaced out for a moment. She didn’t know what was happening. She did care about her once. But Jade betrayed her. She sold her to the papers and made her look like a criminal and it was something she couldn’t forget.

In that very moment their staring was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

-Um..I’m sorry. Where do I put this?- 

Josie jumped instantly and took her distances from Jade. She met Hope’s uncomfortable gaze, but then her eyes tried to look everywhere, elsewhere but Josie. 

-Um..you can leave it there.- 

She pointed the coffee table near the pool. 

Josie held her breath the entire time Hope was there. She kept her eyes on her as to see if she turned her gaze to look at her again. Even if it was uncomfortable. 

It was just thirty seconds. Thirty seconds with Hope in that room were enough to make her head travel fast. She forgot about Jade being there the moment Hope walked through that door.  
She felt like dying when Hope looked at her with discomfort. She was afraid Hope could judge her. Despite of that she couldn’t help but want to tell her not to go. She didn’t want Hope to think there was something between her and Jade, because there wasn’t anymore. No. Josie had only eyes for her.

She realized she wanted Hope to look at her. 

In her head, Josie begged her to turn around and look at her. 

But she didn’t.

She walked away quickly while Josie sighed in distress, almost forgetting that Jade was still there. 

-Jade. You have to go.- 

-Josie...-

-I say no. Okay?- 

She bursted out a little aggressive. She didn’t mean to, but her thoughts were now focused on what Hope had seen and what she might be thinking now. 

Jade nodded sadly and then walked away. 

Josie wasn’t feeling like staying there anymore. She decided to get out and put her robe on. She believed that Lizzie should be back by now, so she went upstairs to look for her. 

-Lizzie? Are you here? Lizzie!- 

She opened their room doors wide to find Lizzie having a bath in the wooden bathtub. She had her eyes closed, her arms hanging out of the bathtub. 

-Josie, I’m on vacation and I’m trying to relax. Don’t scream.-

-I’m very happy for you. I wish I could say the same!- She said frustrated. She sat on the chair in front of the mirror and sighed heavily. Lizzie opened her eyes and tried to study her behavior.

-What’s going on with you?- 

-Jade came to see me. And..Hope saw us.-

Lizzie straightened her back and paid attention to her.

-Look, I get it. But doesn’t Hope have a boyfriend?- She emphasized the last word.

-Yes, but..there’s something, Lizzie. I swear I’m not imagining it.-

-Even if it is as you say, she is in denial.- 

Maybe. Josie didn’t know how Hope really felt about her. She probably never will. Or maybe she was just seeing things that weren’t there. 

-By the way, there’s some sort of dance tonight in the ball room, I think we should go.- 

-Why would dad throw a ball with everything that’s going on?- 

-I don’t know sister. But I’m tired of walking around the hotel doing nothing. We could use something different.- 

-Fine. I’ll go with you.- 

-

The ball room was crowded with fine and elegant men wearing suits and ties. Women with their long and fancy dresses looked like royals. The orchestra wasn’t playing yet. Everyone was enjoying their welcome drink and the voices and laughters echoed in the big room. 

-I swear, if I see Sebastian in here, I’m going back to my room.- Lizzie whispered to Josie.

-I hope not.- She chuckles. 

Suddenly the violins starts playing along with the rest of the orchestra, just then the couples start getting together and dancing. 

-May I have this dance, please?- 

Milton Greasley offered his hand to Lizzie under her surprised gaze. And Josie’s. Although Josie knew for his feelings for her sister. Probably Lizzie knew too. 

-Of course.- Lizzie granted him her hand and walked with him in the middle of the crowd, dancing slowly to the rhythm. 

-We made sure that this ball was safe for both of you tonight. You have nothing to fear.-

-I wasn’t scared.- Lizzie says in a not so secure way. 

-Good. - 

-Don’t think I forgot about how you screwed over my sister.- 

-I’m sorry about that. I had no control over it. I’m not the press.- 

-You’re right. Sorry.- 

She looked at him as if it was the first time she was really seeing him. - Why are you doing all of this?- She asked sincerely.

-It’s part of my job. Keeping you safe.-

-No it’s not. My dad took care of it. You should just investigate the case. So why are you so committed?- 

He thought about saying what he was thinking, although he knew it was a bad idea. It was definitely going to blow up in his face. 

-Because I’m committed to you. - 

Lizzie’s jaw almost dropped in surprise. Thinking that he might have feelings for her and having him openly confess them was quite the difference for her. 

-You..can’t say something like this.- She blushed.

-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.-

-You didn’t.- She smiled. - You’re doing just fine.- 

It was probably the first time Lizzie saw him smile at her. Or him smiling in general. She wondered if she really was the only one who could make a man in one piece like Milton Greasley go soft. 

Josie was smiling too at the sight of her sister enjoying herself and her company. She hoped that maybe this could lead her to something nice.

As for her, she was starting to feel suffocated already. She had three glasses of a very expensive and strong champagne and now she felt lighter and brave. 

She placed the fourth empty glass on the table and walked out of the room to go to the lounge bar. 

When she got there, the room was almost empty since most of the people were at the dance. But not Hope. She was at her usual spot and Josie felt her heart clap with happiness when she saw her and Hope saw her too. She wished she had done that in the morning.

Hope’s eyes were fixed on Josie’s beautiful long black and white dress. Her chest and her shoulders along with her back were exposed. She was wearing a red lipstick too, her hair pulled together in a quite difficult hairstyle. Her skin pale and shiny. 

-Hi. - Hope smiled at her. 

She tried to act normal but after what she saw in the morning it wasn’t easy. Hope didn’t know why she felt so upset when she saw Jade and Josie that close. She knew there was something between them after all. 

But it still bothered her. 

-I thought I could find you here.- Josie said with a small smile.

-Oh. Yeah well...not for long.- 

Josie shook her head still smiling, thinking that was a joke. She frowned. - What do you mean?- 

-My..fiancé is waiting for me. It’s time for me to go.- 

Josie felt her world collapse for a moment. Was he now her fiancé? That’s what happened when she was away for a week? What about her? She had already lost it all. 

-Your..fiancé.- 

Hope looked down her fingers to avoid Josie’s gaze. She was nervous. She hated being nervous around the girl. She was the one who was in the pool holding hands with that journalist after all. And Hope had a life planned to get to. It was time she did something about it.

-Yes. Him.- 

-When...when are you leaving?- 

-Tomorrow.- 

Josie nodded in understanding but her face showed no sign of emotions. But she felt like crying in the inside. If she was doing this, then maybe she had nothing here for her after all. She made up her mind. She chose him. There was nothing more than a bartender-costumer relationship between them. Nothing more. 

\- Okay. - 

Josie cleared her throat and stood up. Her guts telling her to leave so that she wouldn’t feel more pain than she does now. 

Hope looked at her weirdly following her movements. Was she leaving? 

-Where are you going?- 

-Going back to the dance. And to get more of that good champagne.-

-I have that here too, if you want.-

-No.- Josie bursts out, regretting it soon enough after she saw Hope’s pained face.

-Why don’t you stay here anyway?-

Hope seemed almost begging her. She tried not to look so obvious though.

-What’s the point if you’re leaving tomorrow?- Josie laughed sarcastically about it. She didn’t want to be mean, she was like this mostly because she was a little tipsy. But she was also feeling hurt.

The red head girl’s face looked hopeful. - We could just..spend some time together before that.- 

-I think I’ll pass.- 

-Josie..- 

-What?!- She yelled more than she meant to. Luckily no one was there now, but she immediately regretted doing it. She squeeze her eyes and damned herself for reacting so bad at Hope. 

\- I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m..sorry.-

-You look beautiful in that dress.- 

Josie couldn’t believe her ears. She was gazing at Hope as if what she just said was all in her head. But her heart heard that too and now it was racing fast. 

_Why would she say something like that out of the blue?_

_Why make it harder?_

-Thank you. - She said with a shaky voice. 

-And you’re a really good person, Josie. I’m really glad I get to know you.- 

Hope was really nervous but was desperately trying to hold it together. Meanwhile Josie seemed to get upset again.

-So this is you saying goodbye.- 

Hope sighed, her eyes pleading. - I..I don’t want to say goodbye.- Her voice came out almost as a whisper. Her throat was dry and she wasn’t even breathing anymore. 

Josie looked at her almost hopeful again. This had to mean something, right? 

-Then what do you want?- 

Hope’s lips parted wanting to say something. She tried. And tried again. But nothing came out. Josie almost lost track of time of how long she had been waiting  
for Hope to say something, then at some point she believed Hope wasn’t going to say nothing more. 

-Never mind. Travel safe. I wish you all the best, Hope.- 

Hope damned herself and then lost it. - I don’t know if I want that!- 

Josie started thinking that Hope wasn’t going to say anything or maybe she needed a little push to say it. She walked closer to her to cut the distance between them. Now Josie was close enough to let their fingers almost touch. Their faces so close to each other. Hope was more and more nervous, her eyes fixed on Josie’s. 

-I asked you, Hope. What do you want?- 

-You know what I want.- Her words came out almost forcefully. She didn’t want to say it out loud, but she knew that Josie would understand what she meant. 

-No Hope..I don’t.- Josie said in a whisper, getting even more closer to her. 

Their foreheads were almost touching now. Josie’s eyes wondered from Hope’s blue eyes to her parted lips. The feeling of her breath already warming Josie’s lips. Hope felt her entire body freeze but also a rush of adrenaline telling her to give in. 

_Josie is right here._

_She wants you._

-Hope?- She almost gasped on her lips, brushing their noses and foreheads together.

-What..- It came out as a suffocated whisper.

-I won’t kiss you without your consent. But I..want to. So bad.- 

Josie was looking at her as the thing she desired most in the world, and this was driving her insane. She wanted to touch her, but she couldn’t. She wanted her to say it because this waiting was becoming unbearable. 

-You..have it. You have my consent.- 

Josie placed her hands on Hope’s cheeks and stared at her as if she was seeing her for the first time ever. Her eyes were insanely blue. Her lips parted were calling her. 

And Josie didn’t waist anymore time. She collided their lips together in a deep but still gentle kiss. Hope’s lips were soft. She smelled like strawberry and Josie like lavender. It was intoxicating. 

The kiss got more and more passioned, at some point Josie took the liberty to access Hope’s mouth with her tongue and pulled her closer against her, causing her to moan with pleasure, but that was also what led Hope to break the kiss. Her cheeks red almost as her hair.

Hope was staring at Josie breathless. Her lips were swollen because of the kisses and her pupils were more dilated than usual. Josie feared she could have pushed her too far. 

-Hope? Say something.- She said trying to recover her breath.

-I want to kiss you again.- 

She spat out without a second thought. Josie tried to process for a moment and she couldn’t help but smile happily. 

Hope smiled too. 

And she kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY DID IT!   
> Those lizzieg feelings tho 🥰  
> Two emoji to describe the next chapter: 🔥🔞
> 
> I warned you. 👀


	9. A beautiful memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS. 
> 
> I warn you this chapter is pretty explicit so 👀🔥 I changed the rating into Mature 🙈 
> 
> Enjoy!!

A new day had started and Josie had woken up staring at the ceiling for a while. After her confusing dreams and nightmares, and memories that looked like dreams but weren’t, she couldn’t help but ask herself if what happened the night before had been all a dream.

A very good one. 

Her lips formed a smile as she realizes it was all true. 

She can still feel Hope’s lips on hers. Her perfume. The way she was shaking during their kiss and how she kissed her again without notice, because she wanted to.

Maybe Hope wasn’t going to leave. Maybe she would stay for her. 

Josie feared for a moment that it could have been all just a moment. 

_Maybe she did regret their kiss after all?_

_What if she leaves anyway?_

Josie has never been so paranoid because of someone. She never allowed herself to be. She could never be in an open relationship with her anyway. 

Josie had to consider the possibility of Hope leaving her and go back to the life she was supposed to have. With the man she was supposed to marry. 

But she didn’t want to think about that now. 

What she really wanted was to see Hope again and hoping that she would look at her with the same desire of the previous night. 

She got up from her bed and started to get dressed, making enough noise to wake up Lizzie. She glanced at her sister with her eyes still half closed and then abandoned her head on the pillow again.

-Josie what are you doing? Go back to sleep.- She mumbled.

-I have to make sure of something.-

She fully opened her eyes and sat down straight on her bed, giving all her attention to Josie. 

-What happened last night?-

Josie felt like she just got caught on the spot. She tried to dissimulate. - Nothing happened.-

-Something clearly did happen to make you get up from bed at 7:30 so cheerful and energetic.- 

-Lizzie, don’t ask, please.- 

She widened her eyes and jumped on her knees on the bed. - You and Hope!-

Josie widened her eyes and waved her hands frenetically. -Shhhh. Lower your voice! Are you insane?!- She yelled in a whisper. 

-You have to tell me _everything.-_

-No. I don’t even know if she’s still here. That’s why I’m heading out now.- 

-If she’s running away, follow her.- 

Josie frowned, thinking at how her sister could think such absurdities. - What?! No I won’t.- 

-There’s someone who wants to kill us, sister. If I were you, I would run away with anyone.- 

But Hope was not _anyone_ , she thought.

-Sure. Now can you please help me with my hair?- 

-All right.- 

-

Hope hadn’t slept all night since she couldn’t take her mind off of what happened the night before. 

It felt good. It felt _right_ for a moment. She was happy. 

But then her thoughts went to Landon. The man she committed her heart to and who was waiting for her to come back to finally get married. 

She couldn’t help but look at the ring on her finger. She kept rolling it around her finger nervously. She felt put on a corner. 

She was once again in front of a choice to make. Except that shouldn’t even be a choice. What happened with Josie was not something that could happen again. 

_It cannot happen again._

She tried to convince herself of that. She felt bad enough for being a cheater. She didn’t want to be that person. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by some steps coming into the lounge bar. She quickly got back to work even though she didn’t notice who that was. 

-Good morning.- 

Hope instantly turned around to meet Josie’s nervous eyes on her. She was smiling awkwardly and Hope thought that she’d never seen brown eyes shining so much. It must have been the sunlight coming in from the front door enlightening Josie’s face. 

-Good morning.- Hope said sounding cheerful, but in truth she was nervous and not in a good way.

-I um...I couldn’t sleep.- She chuckled nervously. - So I decided to go for a walk.-

-In your own hotel.- Hope frowned in a smile.

-Well, I’m not allowed to leave the castle, so..- She sat down on the high chair and shrugged her shoulders.

-I knew I was right to name you princess. Now it suits you perfectly.- 

-I don’t want to be one.- 

-Then who do you want to be?- 

Hope leaned forward on the counter on her elbows and rested her chin on her hand, looking at Josie as if she was the sweetest thing in the world. Josie smiled.

-I don’t usually think much of who I want to be. I’m just fine being me. It’s what I want to do that always makes me wonder.- 

-So what have you come up with until now?- 

Josie smiled widely but also almost embarrassed of sharing her dreams out loud. - I’ve always loved horses. Since I was a child..I had this hobbyhorse that my parents got me for my fifth birthday. I used it all the time.- 

She giggles at the memory. Hope was looking at her almost enchanted. Unable to take her attention off of her. 

\- And growing up I took riding lessons. I was actually quite good at it. I wanted to become a jockey. Racing and all...I know there’s only like a 10% of women doing it. But it’s the only thing that I ever wanted to do. But then I stopped years ago to..be there for my sister.- 

She seemed sad now, Hope noticed. She didn’t want to see her sad. 

-Would you like to start again?- 

-Maybe one day. I don’t know. If I don’t get killed first.- She joked. But Hope didn’t think it was funny, in fact she looked at her with a scolding face. 

-You won’t get killed. Princesses don’t die.- She said with a crooked smile. 

-I might be the first one who might.- 

-Nonsense. I would be there to save you.- 

-You would what?- 

Hope just realized the _gravity_ of what she said. Josie’s eyes were wide in shock and now Hope’s were too. She felt trapped again. There was nowhere to run when she and Josie talked this way. Never a way to take things back. 

-I..- She couldn’t find the words. - I mean I..would try. Maybe slamming a bottle of liquor on his head.-

She tried to be playful and she figured she’d succeeded since Josie chuckled amused.

-Don’t waste the liquor, please. I couldn’t go a day without my Margaritas.- 

-You mean _my_ Margaritas.- She smirked.

-Yes yes, yours. Of course.- 

Josie rolled her eyes in annoyance but still kept smiling at the sweet bartender.

But Hope’s smile soon disappeared and her face became serious again. It’s like the spell of lightness and happiness that were over them until now had suddenly vanished. Thinking of Josie not being able to live without her drinks, brought to her mind the fact that she was going to leave for real this time, although she had told the girl she wouldn’t. 

-I um...actually there’s something you should know.- 

Josie noticed the distress on Hope’s face and tensed, waiting for her to speak.

-I’m leaving in a few days. I..thought about it and um..- She sighed heavily ad started shaking. Her eyes went to look at her ring while she kept rolling it around her finger. 

Josie’s eyes fell on Hope’s ring too. The pain and the disappointment on her face was loud and clear. She felt like she was expecting this. 

Of course she would change her mind. 

_Why would she choose you?_

It hurt, it was killing her inside but at the same time she was able to control her emotions and put on a straight face. It almost seemed like she didn’t care at all. She just nodded in understanding while Hope waited for her reaction.

-Right. - Her voice betrayed her though. It was almost broken.

-You understand that, right?- 

Hope was almost begging Josie not to hate her. She couldn’t bear the thought of Josie hating her.

-Completely. As I said yesterday, I wish you all the best, Hope.- 

She cleared her throat and started walking away from her. Hope suddenly felt like she was falling off a cliff and had just lost the rope and the support to keep her from getting hurt. 

-Josie?- She called at her again. 

_Please turn around. Look at me. Don’t walk away._

Hope wanted to cry out those words. But they were buried deep down her. 

Josie didn’t turn around. She walked away without one last look. 

Hope felt her heart shattering into pieces. 

_Why did it hurt so much?_

-

Josie stormed into her room and started getting undressed to put an end to that day already. Lizzie was looking at her concerned, instantly placing down her brushes and dismissing the housemaid for a moment, figuring she needed a moment alone with her sister. 

-What happened?- 

-She’s leaving. As I expected.- Her tone was firm and emotionless.

-Did you?- 

Josie glanced at her sister. Her face betraying her and showing the pain in her eyes. 

-I don’t want to talk about it. I want to forget everything that happened until now. We are not talking about her anymore.- 

-Fine. As you wish.- 

Lizzie said calmly and softly. She hated seeing Josie upset. When Josie was upset, the entire world could suddenly start burning around her. She was the sweetest person with the ones closest to her. She was the most caring. But when Josie was in pain, she would tear apart whole world. 

-Would you like to join me to the pool tonight? I invited a few people from the cast and crew. It’s just an intimate thing. It could be a good distraction for you.- 

Josie smiled softly although the sadness was palpable in her voice. - Thank you.- 

Lizzie smiled back. - I’ve got you sister. Always.- 

-

Stefan and Caroline were sitting quietly on the couch of the living room. Stefan was reading the newspaper, while Caroline was sipping her tea and writing letters to her relatives. 

On the contrary as many people might think, they were actually very close. Their marriage was not just a business contract. It was not just a woman submitted to her husband. They were partners. They were equals. And they loved each other.  
It’s how they educated their daughters. The whole city had many prejudices about them, just because usually who has the power doesn’t do or show good. But they were the opposite of how anyone could think.

Lizzie and Josie were just walking out of their room, only their robe on, their swimsuits under it. 

-We’re leaving.- Lizzie informed them.

-Be careful girls, okay? Dad’s men will be outside just for safety.-

-Mom, I know all of those people. Plus we’re all without clothes on. They wouldn’t even have a place to hide a knife.- 

Stefan raised his gaze from the paper to glance at the blonde twin. - Don’t even joke about that, Lizzie.- 

-Sorry dad. Can we go now?- 

-Don’t make too much noise.- 

-I will try not to waist too much water.-

She joked before closing the door behind her. 

When they got down to the pool, Lizzie’s guests were already there chatting and enjoying themselves. They welcomed both of them cheerful, not having seen the girls since their lockdown in the hotel. 

-We really miss your dramatic entrances, Elizabeth.- One of the boys said. 

-I will come back soon to give you all more. I promise.- 

-We’re behind production though. I heard the Executive producer was having a hard time with the postponing. They might shut down everything.- 

-What?! They can’t do that.- 

-I think they can. They would just put the money in something else.-

-I will talk to my dad and try to convince him to let me come back.- 

Meanwhile Josie had already had three glasses of champagne and she was definitely going to go for more. 

-Josette Salvatore. I’ve missed you.- 

She turned around still swallowing her drink, clearing her throat to keep herself from choking. 

-Ethan. Hi. It’s been a while.- She smiled kindly.

-It has. How are you?-

-Oh. Right now? Great. I’m thriving. How are you?- She was already half tipsy.

-I’m good. I’m sorry for..you know, everything. When I read the paper I honestly thought who are they talking about? Josette Salvatore is an angel!- 

-You should have told them that.- Josie said giggling. 

-Well at least I told you.- 

His eyes were fixed in hers. Josie spaced out for a moment and got lost staring at him, almost trying to figure out what was happening.  
They spent the next two hours talking and it was actually nice. Ethan was funny, kind and charming. Josie doesn’t even pay attention to these things usually, but she was now. 

Also, she was quite drunk after drinking almost an entire bottle by herself. But after all, everyone in that room were quite gone. 

They were sitting on the stair of the pool, their bodies half immersed in the water, sipping another drink. 

-I’m telling you, I can hold my breath for two minutes under water.- 

-You’re a liar. I remember that scene where you had to save Lizzie from drowning and they had to retake the scene five times! Because you kept swimming back up!- Both of them bursted into laughter.

-Ohh, you saw that?! Fine. I lied. But I can hold my breath for a while though.- 

-How?!- 

-Like this.- 

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Josie’s, catching her by surprise. Her mind was blurred from alcohol, so she wasn’t even thinking clearly about what was really happening. 

So she went along with the kiss and let herself go without thinking about the consequences. Not like she could have those anyway. 

-The refill is here people! Come get your drinks!- Lizzie yelled to everyone. 

This was enough to make them break the kiss. They stared at each other for a moment before they turned their attention to Lizzie. But Josie’s eyes fell on the person next to her. She felt her heart falling out of her chest and drown in the water. 

Hope was looking at her from afar with a pained face. As if Josie was caught doing something she shouldn’t have.

_What is wrong with this place?_

Was she supposed to feel bad about this? Hope was leaving. Hope didn’t want her. She had no right to look at her like that. 

_You don’t get to look at me like that._

Hope left the drinks on the table and quickly walked away. Josie couldn’t help but follow her with her eyes until she couldn’t see her anymore. 

She started feeling suffocated. Her whole body was telling her to get out of there and find her. 

_Why was the pull so strong?_

She closed her eyes and then stood up to get out of the pool. 

-Where are you going?- Ethan asked confused.

-I’m sorry. I just..need to go to my room for a moment.- 

She walked away without even giving him the chance to say something. She took her robe and put it on despite the fact that she was still soaked wet and left the room in a hurry. 

She damned herself for even be doing this. Why was she going to find her? She didn’t even know what she wanted to say.

When she got to the lounge bar it was already empty. Only then she realized it was almost three in the morning. 

Hope wasn’t there either. But she had to be somewhere. So Josie went to her dressing room, figuring she would find Hope there and in fact she was. 

Josie bursted in without even knocking while Hope was changing her clothes, already half naked. 

Or half dressed, it depends on how one wants to see this. 

Josie’s eyes caught immediately the red head exposed skin, her hair were long and wavy on her shoulders. It’s the first time Josie sees Hope with her hair down. It was mesmerizing. She was. Josie almost forgot she was mad for a moment, but then she came into senses again.

Hope tried to cover herself while looking at her with wide eyes. 

-Josie what are you doing here?!- 

-You don’t get to come in there and look at me like that.- 

-I just brought the drinks! I wasn’t looking at you.- She said getting defensive, but it was hard to believe giving her tone. 

-You weren’t?- She asked her again, almost daring her to deny it once again.

-No.- There was that uncertainty in her voice again. Her voice lowered. She stepped back to keep the distance.

Meanwhile Josie stepped forward and it took that one step to loose the nod of the rope by itself, showing Josie only in her white swimsuit. Hope’s eyes suddenly dropped down but she instantly moved her attention back to Josie’s gaze fixed on her. 

She held her breath and started panicking inside. 

-Are you now?- Josie whispered trying to provoke her. 

Hope felt shivers running on her skin. This closeness was way more dangerous than the last time. She only managed to speak by miracle. 

-Yes.- She whispered.

-You were upset.- Josie stated. 

-Yes..I was.- Hope was answering almost by command. It was like the words were coming out by themselves. 

-Why? Hope, how do you feel about me?- 

Hope’s cheeks flushed instantly and she held her breath for a moment before looking at Josie again and realizing that the girl wasn’t going to leave her be without an answer. 

-I..I can’t put it into words.- She panicked. 

Josie got closer and cupped Hope’s burning cheek in her hand, her lips almost brushing together. Josie felt the need to feel Hope entirely. She wanted Hope to be hers. But she wanted her to admit how she really felt first, because she also needed to know that she hadn’t imagined things until now.

_Please tell me._

-It’s like you’re..always there in all the places of my mind. Even in the smallest part of it, you..you are at the centre of everything.- 

She was breathing heavily as the words were rushing out.

-And how does it feel? Does it feel good?-

-It feels..terribly good. And I don’t..I don’t want to feel like this. I’ve been trying not to. But you look at me and I feel this..hurricane of feelings inside of me. It’s..-

-Do you want me, Hope? Or do you want me to go back and be with that guy?- 

-No..I don’t want you to kiss him.- She paused. - I want you to kiss me.- 

Josie let out a breath as if it was her last one, then she collided their lips together in an urgent and passionate kiss. Her hands running from Hope’s face to her hips, bringing her body closer to hers and pressing them together. 

Hope’s hands were wondering under Josie’s robe. The feeling of the cold skin and the wet swimsuit under her fingers just made her want to touch her more. 

Without even a second thought both of them started undressing each other, breaking the kiss only when needed, then collapsing their lips together in more angry kisses again.

As they were both fully naked Josie led Hope to the couch to lay her down and then spread her legs to sit on top of the read head girl. 

They looked at each other breathless and with desire. Their minds were blank. They were the only ones in the whole world. 

Before Josie could do anything else, Hope run her hand through Josie’s hair and started removing all the hairpins keeping her hair together, bringing them down her shoulders. So that she could see the real Josie in all her simple beauty. 

They fixed their eyes together for a moment and then Josie pressed their bodies together and started leaving a trail of wet kisses down Hope’s neck, while both of them were crawling against each other.

The room started filling with their moans. Whenever Josie heard Hope moan she only wanted her more. She wanted to feel her body asking for more. That alone was enough to please her too.

Her lips wondered on Hope’s chest and then on her breasts, first sucking her nipples and then holding them in between her fingers, causing Hope to gasp with pleasure while her hands ran through Josie’s hair.

As she spread Hope’s legs Josie left sweet and wet kisses between her tights, slowly reaching her intimate part to kiss and run her tongue around her clit. 

Hope let out a loud moan and started moving her hips more and more rhythmically. The feeling of Josie’s tongue between her legs was mind blowing. And Josie wanted to give her more. 

She kept licking down her entire length and then entered gently one finger inside of her, moving it slowly to make her comfortable with the feeling, then added a second one that made Hope gasp in surprise. 

Fearing that she might have hurt her, Josie went to face her again to look at her in the eyes, both of them breathless.

-Trust me.- Josie gasped in between sweet kisses on Hope’s jaw and bottom lip. 

Hope didn’t say a word. She didn’t even nod. She was at Josie’s complete mercy. 

As the brunette started fingering her more, Hope’s moans went louder. As much as Josie loved the sound of them, she couldn’t risk someone hearing them, so she pressed their lips together to shut her up. 

But soon Hope’s body started shaking more and more, and after not long she reached the climax and her moans went quiet. Only their heavy breathing filling the room.

Hope finally opened her eyes and met Josie’s gaze who seemed just as shocked as hers, as if she had just experienced what Hope had. Their senses felt heightened. 

Josie thought everything would end there, but she was surprised to see Hope taking control and place herself on top of her. Her legs spread open while Hope left e trail of kisses and sucked on her skin making Josie want more of that. 

She would let Hope do everything she wanted to her. She felt as if it was the first time for her even if it wasn’t. But she never felt anything like this. It was not just physical. There were so many feelings that played a big part and this only made them feel more connected. Like they fit together so perfectly.

Hope kissed every inch of her skin running down her stomach and her belly, until her lips went directly in between Josie’s tights on her intimate part, spreading her legs even more while Hope almost devoured her. She left kisses, and she licked away her arousal only to make Josie even more turned on. 

When Josie started moaning her name almost begging her, she knew she had to give her what she wanted and she didn’t think to torture her further. 

She entered two fingers inside her as Josie started moving her hips rhythmically as Hope’s fingers went deep inside of her. First they were steady, then she started fastening the movement following Josie’s hips going up and down. It felt like she had been just struck by a lightning. Her whole body was shaking almost in shock and when she finally went calm, Hope let out her fingers and felt almost turned on again at the feeling of Josie’s arousal around them. 

She brought her fingers to Josie’s lips as she made her lick one of her fingers, her gaze fixed on her. Later, Hope did the same with her other finger under Josie’s shocked gaze. 

Hope took the blanket that was on the branch of the couch and covered their bodies while she rested half of hers on Josie’s. Their legs intertwined. Hope was keeping her head up with her hand and arm rested with its elbow on the pillow under Josie’s head. 

Josie looked at her silently, running down her fingers on Hope’s exposed chest. 

Hope shivers again at her delicate touch.  
She had her gaze on Josie’s chest too, as if she was drawing on her skin with the tip of her fingers. None of them dared to talk and break that moment. 

They both knew that if they said something that magic would vanish just like that. 

But this moment was enough for Josie to make her see that she was falling for this girl. She couldn’t lose her. She wanted her to stay. 

-Would it be crazy to ask you to stay?- Josie said in the most tender and insecure way. 

Hope could hear it in her tone. Her heart broke instantly because she wanted to give her the answer she wanted, but she couldn’t. 

She didn’t know if whatever this was, was worth changing her life. 

But she did think Josie was worth it. She really did. But what if her feelings were just clouded because of some infatuation? What if none of this was real? 

-I don’t know if I can.- 

Josie should have expected this. Truthfully, she did, deep down. It didn’t come as much of a surprise. It still hurt, though. She did hope that Hope would make up her mind after everything that happened between them. 

-So this was just..- A _mistake_ , Josie wanted to say. But she didn’t want Hope to think that. 

-A beautiful memory.- She said with the sweetest voice, caressing Josie’s chin and staring right into her brown eyes. 

Josie was surprised to even hear that. That was more than she could have expected. It was nice to hear. But Hope was still leaving her. Josie had given her heart to her too soon, and now Hope was taking it away with her. 

A tear fell on her cheek, but Hope didn’t see it.

_I thought I had you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay before you start hating me....this is good angst alright..don’t freak out...yet. 👀


	10. I could be your choice.

Josie woke up and instantly felt something heavy pressing on her chest. She stared at the ceiling for a while. She didn’t even notice she wasn’t breathing as she was supposed to. Closing her eyes again, she forced herself to go back to sleep, wanting to avoid any kind of talk and anyone. 

The memory of the night before was flashing into her mind. She realized that keeping her eyes closed felt even worse. She could see and feel everything she felt all over again. 

She could still feel Hope’s hands all over her skin, her soft lips, her warm breath and moans. The more Josie thought about it, the more it hurt. And this was also making her feel mad. 

She wasn’t really mad at Hope, she was more mad at herself for falling for her.  
But truthfully, she was also mad at Hope. She made her think there was something between them and there was. But then she regretted it and decided that she was done. 

She led her hopes on. If it wasn’t for her kindness, for her smiles, her stares, her touches...

Josie would’ve never gone this far. But now she was left with both a beautiful and painful memory. 

She wants to forget. This time for real. 

Lizzie walked by her sister’s bed and sat down next to her. Feeling her sister’s gaze on her, Josie eventually opened her eyes. Lizzie studied her carefully. She knew that Josie’s silence couldn’t be good.

-You disappeared last night. When I came back you were already sleeping. What happened?- She asked her with a soft voice. 

Josie was still holding her breath. She couldn’t say if it was because of the heartache she was feeling or because she probably didn’t feel like living at all. It was harsh, but true. 

-First I was...happy.- She said in a broken whisper. Then she swallowed hard. Her face tightened. -Then I wasn’t.- 

-Is this about her?- 

_Of course it is._

-It’s always about her.- 

She let out a shaky gasp and for the first time it looked like she was breathing. But her eyes were wet with tears now. And honestly she was barely fighting to keep them from coming out. 

Lizzie wanted to do something for her. Anything. But how do you fix a broken heart?

-Listen to me. It’s going to be okay. Today..it hurts like hell. Tomorrow will still hurt. Maybe also the day after tomorrow. But then it will stop. Believe that.- 

-I want it to stop now.- She cried. It almost felt like a plead for help. Lizzie tried hard not to cry along with her sister. 

In moments like this it was harder than usual being twins. Lizzie could feel Josie’s pain. And how was she supposed to comfort her if she felt just like her? 

-Josie, forget about her. I’m so sorry to say this but she played you. She fooled me too, you know. But if she doesn’t see what she’s missing, it’s her loss. You have to move on from this.- 

She knows. 

She knows that whatever Hope said she felt for her were just all linked to some infatuation. That was all that was. Hope didn’t feel what she felt. 

Hope could live without Josie. 

Josie could too, but she didn’t want to. 

She’d rather have that one person who made worth it getting up from bed every day. 

Not any person. _Hope._

But she didn’t have her. She had to take her mind off of her in a way or another. She didn’t care how.

-What are we doing tonight?- She asked to Lizzie out of the blue.

Lizzie frowns for a moment but then thinks about it. -Um...I don’t know. I think there’s a waltz contest tonight.-

-Whatever. Sign us up.- 

Lizzie was even more confused. -And couple us up with who?- 

-Tell Ethan and..I don’t know. Maybe Milton will be there.-

Lizzie widened her eyes. -What?! Why would I tell Mil...the Detective?!- She corrected herself. 

-Because you want to.-

-No, huh huh. I told him we can talk about that after we’re done with all of this.-

-Oh well, maybe we could end up dead at the end of this, didn’t you think about that too?- Josie asked sarcastically. But she was also serious. This worried Lizzie.

-Josie...-

-I’m sorry. I...didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just..-

-Having a bad day. It’s okay.- 

Lizzie smiled softly and held Josie’s hand to comfort her once again. This time Josie smiled back and managed to get out of bed.

-

Hope was in the hotel restaurant after serving breakfast. She knew she wasn’t supposed to think Josie would show up that morning since she told her she would leave. But after the night before she hoped for a moment that Josie wouldn’t stop looking for her. 

This couldn’t be happening. She shouldn’t be feeling even worse but it was inevitable. She knew she broke Josie’s heart and she also felt bad for doing all of this behind Landon’s back. He didn’t deserve it. It was wrong. But she does love him. And she wanted to fix whatever the distance had broken between them. 

-Hope Mikaelson?- 

Hope slowly raised her gaze from the table, widening her eyes more when she saw the person in front of her. She was shocked at first. The memory of her betrayal flashing into her mind. But then she smiled softly.

-Landon?- 

He smiled back and opened his arms to catch her. She hugged him and then gently pulled away wondering why was he here. 

-What are you doing here?-

-I had a few days off and I thought it would be nice if I came to see you. And...maybe finally take you home with me.- 

Hope nodded lightly in understanding.

_Home. That means leave._

-What..-

-Well don’t you think it’s time? Plus, I thought that we don’t have to make a big thing. We don’t need to invest that amount of money. Small is better and nicer. Don’t you think?-

-Yeah..- 

He was talking fast and cheerful while Hope was still feeling overwhelmed by everything that happened and now even Landon being there. 

-Hope? Hi.- A blonde woman approached them. It was Caroline, smiling nicely at Hope. 

Hope froze for a moment. Why would Caroline approach her or talk to her after what happened? 

-Mrs. Salvatore..hi.-

-Sorry for interrupting. I just..I came to ask you something.- 

-Of course. What can I do for you?- She said politely.

-I know I haven’t been really nice to you. And I wanted to...make it up for it, I guess. There’s a waltz night tonight and I thought it would be nice to have you there. After all you’re a friend of my daughter’s.-

_Oh, right._

-Um...I don’t..I mean I can’t really do waltz..- She started rumbling, but didn’t really know what excuse to use.

-We will be there, Mrs. Salvatore.- Landon smiled at her and bowed in respect. Caroline smiled kindly.

-I’m sorry. I didn’t introduce myself. That was rude of me. I’m Caroline Forbes-Salvatore. And who are you, gentleman?-

-Nonsense. I’m Landon Kirby, Hope’s fiancée.- 

-Oh! You have a fiancée? That’s wonderful. And congratulations. Then I guess you could practice your dance skills tonight before the wedding?-

_Oh God. Please no._

-That would be our pleasure. We’ll be there.- Landon said kindly.

-Lovely. Then I’ll see you both there.- She smiled at both of them and Hope tried to hide the discomfort in her face smiling back.

Caroline turned around and left while Hope was left again dealing with her feelings and Landon.

-

-Josie?! Are you done?- 

Lizzie entered their room whispering and looking for Josie who was dressing behind the screen in the back of the room.

-I’m almost done.-

-Ethan is in the living room. And I think Milt..the Detec..ahh nevermind. Why did you even ask for Ethan anyway?!-

-Because I had a good time with him last night. He’s nice and funny...-

-And a good distraction.- Lizzie pointed out. 

Josie walked ahead of the screen looking at Lizzie without saying anything. He was a good distraction, yes. But she also enjoyed his company and she hoped he could ease her spirit tonight.

-You want me to do your hair?- Lizzie asked.

-No. I think I’ll keep it down for once. Can you fix it like you always do yours? I like it.-

-Okay. Meanwhile tell me, how do you think I should act around...him?- 

-I’m the last person you should ask this, but...just don’t hold too much back. At least we know he’s had feelings for you for years. You’ve nothing to fear.- 

Lizzie kept fixing Josie’s hair but also glanced at her in the mirror where she could see her sad face. 

-What did she say to you?- She asked carefully. A few moments passed before Josie could answer.

-That it would be a beautiful memory.- 

Josie chuckled lightly and then pressed her lips together. She bites her inner cheek to keep herself from crying again, but her voice was already broken.

-If it’s beautiful then why does it hurt so much?-

She lowered her head and Lizzie instantly kneeled down and pulled her chin up.

-Hey. Look at me.- 

She did.

-She made her choice, the wrong one, but she did. Now you make yours. Don’t look back anymore. Okay?- 

Josie nodded and wiped off a tear of her cheek and then cleared her throat. 

-Okay. I’m good. We’re ready.- 

Lizzie smiled. -Yes we are.- 

-

When they walked down the ball room, the first thing they noticed was how many couples were there to dance and many of them were also married couples.

-Are you sure you want to sign up for this?- Ethan asked Josie looking around him in distress.

Josie smiled amused. -Why? You’re scared to step on my feet?- 

He smiled back. -Not at all. I’m a really good dancer. I’m just feeling a little under pressure here. These people look professionists.-

-Then you can measure up to them when we exchange partners.- 

Ethan groaned making Josie laugh more. -Remind me why did I say yes to this?- 

-I don’t know. Why did you?- Josie said getting closer and staring at him with fawn eyes. He stepped forward too.

-I guess because you suddenly left last night and I thought you were making up for it.- 

-Maybe I am.- 

-Or?- He played her more.

-Or maybe I just like being around you.-

He smiled softly at her statement and caressed the back of her hand. -Me too.-

Suddenly Lizzie and Milton approached them handing them drinks.

-Here, to warm you up. We’re starting in five minutes.- 

-Ethan was just bragging about how good he is at waltzing.- Josie stated smiling.

-What? That’s...not true. I wasn’t really bragging.- 

-You look like someone who would brag about himself though.- Lizzie said taking a sip of her drink.

-Detective? A hand here, please?- Ethan asked Milton for help. 

-Something I’ve learned is to never try to fight a Salvatore girl. You just let her win.- 

-So they basically control us.- 

-Oh no, you see. We’re so charming that you’re just automatically drawn to us and it’s easy for you to confuse us controlling you and you just letting yourself being controlled.- Lizzie stated.

-So what you’re saying is that we have no choice.- 

-Pretty much.- Josie smiled while putting a cherry into her mouth and looking around the ball room. 

Suddenly her smile faded and her heart fell into her stomach. Lizzie noticed the sudden change of mood and looked in the same direction.

-What’s wrong?-

-She..she’s here.-

Hope was with Landon in the ball room. she had a long blue sky dress on, her chest and shoulders completely naked and her hair up in a ponytail, with a few strands of her hair hanging on the side.

When their eyes met Josie knew she must’ve looked clearly upset but she couldn’t help it. Hope was looking at her with her mouth slightly open, probably feeling uncomfortable for being there with her fiancée after everything that happened. At least that’s what Josie thought. 

But in truth Hope was amazed by Josie’s view. She was breathtaking. And pink looked so elegant and good on her. But that sight also hurt. It hurt because Hope was now thinking how close they were the last time they were together.

The night before was replaying in her head all over again. She felt the air trapped in her throat, almost forgetting that Josie wasn’t really there. She wasn’t kissing her. She wasn’t touching her.  
She wasn’t even looking at her anymore. 

But she could still feel her.

Josie had looked away and focused her attention on Ethan again. Then every couple stepped forward to start the dances. Josie and Lizzie were near each other.

-Oh my God, they’re competing too?- Lizzie whispered.

-Why is she even here?- Josie asked trying to keep herself from breaking.

-I don’t know I swear. Maybe mom or dad invited her to apologize.- 

-Dear God.- Josie took a deep breath and turned her attention to Ethan who was in front of her, their palms already against each other.

-Hey. Now you’re the one under pressure?- Ethan joked.

She giggles. -No, of course not. I’m not here to win anyway.-

-That’s a shame. I would love to win.- 

After a few seconds the music started and they started dancing. They were just looking at each other and brushing their palms together, first with just one hand, then with the other, then both. They spin around and bow, then the cycle repeats itself.

-I am not stepping on your feet apparently.-

-Stop bragging.- Josie chuckled. 

-I was just stating a fact.- 

-You won’t be so straightforward to other ladies here, will you?-

-Would it be a problem?- 

Josie didn’t answer. She didn’t really know what to say. But she was saved by the exchange of partners and now the women were lined in the middle of the room, their palms together while spinning.

-Lizzie? This is going bad.- Josie whispered while dancing with her sister.

-What? Shut up. You’re doing fine.-

-No I’m not. He..- 

Their conversation was cut by another exchange of partners. Now Josie was dancing with some stranger on the right side of the room. He was tall and definitely older. A minute went by until they exchanged again and the women were all back in line. 

Josie could see Hope a few feet away from her, glancing at her every time Josie was in her ray of view while she was spinning. Josie gritted her teeth in frustration at the feeling of Hope’s eyes on her.

She didn’t want Hope to look at her like that anymore. 

After a minute she was now dancing with another stranger on the left side of the room. Her body was moving but her mind was clearly somewhere else. She didn’t even pay attention to the person in front of her. But she wasn’t even looking at Hope.

Right now she was only struggling with herself and her heart pumping so fast as if it was coming out of her throat.

Ultimately, she noticed too late that the man had made her spin around fast just to go back in line the middle and find herself facing Hope. 

Again, her body kept moving automatically. Josie tried to keep her hands distant, trying not to touch Hope. She tried to avoid her gaze but Hope kept looking at her almost helpless. After about twenty seconds she spoke to her.

-Josie..-

-Don’t. I don’t need to hear another of your lies. Just shut up.-

Hope felt hurt but didn’t listen to her. -Please...-

-What? Couldn’t you just leave? You had to shove it to my face, didn’t you?- 

-What? No! Your mother invited me. He came here and I didn’t know...-

-I honestly don’t care.-

Luckily it was time for exchange again and Josie was now back with Ethan. 

-Let me tell you, I’ve danced with three other women and they weren’t half as good as you.- 

Josie chuckled. -You think you’re so charming..-

-Am I?-

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. -I’ll let you believe that.-

Suddenly their hands were touching and their body pressed against each other. Josie knew this was part of the second round of the dance, but it didn’t make her feel less nervous. Ethan’s face was dangerously closer to Josie’s and she felt like she was suffocating for a moment. 

While she was turning around and opened her eyes she met Hope’s, glancing at her from afar while Ethan kept brushing their cheeks together, trying to reach her lips. 

Josie instantly pulled away and luckily it was time to change and she was now in line with a stranger girl in front of her. She took a deep breath trying to regain control of herself although it wasn’t easy.

That night was supposed to be distracting. Instead it was turning out as an emotional distress for her. 

After dancing with another man, she was back in the middle and facing Hope again. Still determined not to talk to her.

-You really don’t care?- Hope said sounding almost hopeful for Josie to say yes. 

-Why, Hope? Would it matter if I cared?-

Hope’s bottom lip trembled and without even thinking about it she closed the distance between their hands and brushed them together for a moment, almost caressing Josie’s palms with the point of her fingers.

-It was real Josie. All of it. I never played with you.- 

-That probably makes it even worse.- 

Josie tightened her face while they exchanged their position, their hands meeting in the middle, first one and then another, both of them moving back and forth.

-But it doesn’t matter anymore.- Josie added.

-Really? So you just hate me now?- 

-Yes.- 

Hope studied her look. Then shook her head. -No you don’t.- 

-But I should hate you.- 

-Is that why you’re here with him?- 

-I’m here with him because I like him.- 

-You like him?- 

-Yes.-

-Then why were you looking at me from the other side of the room?- Hope whispered in her ear while walking past her and exchanging partners. 

Josie felt shivers run down her spine and her blood pressure going up. It looked like seconds until she was back at facing Hope while dancing. 

Now the third round implied more body touching. 

-I wasn’t looking at you. You were looking at me.- She answered her at what she said earlier. 

-But you couldn’t look at him. Why?- 

-That’s none of your business.- 

-He tried to kiss you. You avoided him.-

-Shut up, Hope.-

-I hated seeing him that close to you.- 

Josie got lost in her eyes for a moment, unable to speak or even breathe. When Hope said things like this her heart would jump right into her hands. It was unfair.

Their hands touched. Hope intertwines their fingers before pulling Josie away and then closer again. 

-Do you feel it too?- 

Hope whispers. Her eyes closed while both of them are spinning around in circles, their hand pressed together.

-What..- Josie gasps and closes her eyes.

-The urge to kiss me. And feel me.- 

Josie swallows hard and tries to keep her distance again. -Just stop it...- 

-It’s not fair. I know. But you can’t pretend to want him when all you want is me.-

Their bodies pressed together. Hope placed a hand on Josie’s lower back while Josie placed a hand on Hope’s stomach, trying to avoid more contact that could make her lose control.

-Why are you doing this to me, Hope?- Josie’s whisper was now more of a plead. 

-I can’t help it Josie. I...see you, and all I want is be this close to you. That’s why I need to go.- 

Josie opened her eyes. Her look was serious again.

-So I was never even an option for you.-

Hope bites her cheek and looks at her with a pained face. Josie chuckled sadly.

-I let you get under my skin. I believed that..you could want me for real. But I was just..imagining all of it.- Her eyes became wet with tears. Hope’s too.

The dance was over. They were just standing there looking at each other. Unable to say something. Unable to get closer. Unable to walk away.

-Hey. Here you are.- Landon approached Hope surrounding her with an arm around her hips while Hope tried to sound like she was not on the verge of crying.

-Yeah.-

-Let’s go grab a drink.- 

Josie was still looking at them, but mostly at Hope. But now Hope was trying not to look at her anymore. She turned around without saying nothing and started walking away.

Josie stood there paralyzed. But she did want to move. She wanted to make explode hell in that room. 

Lizzie saw her in the distance and approached her. 

-Jo? Are you okay?- 

-She can’t do this. She..- She was shaking and couldn’t think clearly.

-Are you angry or are you feeling sick? I can’t tell.- 

-Both.- 

She finally walked towards Hope again while she was sipping her drink and Landon was facing the table so Josie believed that was the right moment to drag her away from there. So she grabbed her arm and rushed outside the room, stopping by a dark corner where no one could see them. 

-Josie what are you doing?!- 

-I need to know. Do you really think you’re doing the right thing?- 

Hope swallowed hard and kept staring at Josie. Although it was dark she could see her angry but sparkling brown eyes. Their faces were so close that both of them could feel their warm breaths on each other’s lips.

-Do you?- She was referring to Ethan.

-Just answer the question, Hope.-

-I love him.- She spat out and immediately regretted it looking at Josie’s pained face.

-You can’t pretend to want him when all you want is me.- She quoted her.

Hope felt powerless. Josie was right, but this didn’t change things. 

Josie pressed her body against her and leaned into Hope’s ear to whisper. 

-I was wrong. I think you thought about me for a moment. I could be your choice. I just happen to be the most risky.- 

-Josie..-

-Pick the safest one Hope. Then live the rest of your life wishing you had taken that risk.- 

She abruptly broke their contact and walked away, leaving Hope there trying to catch her breath and hold her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the saddest chapter i had to write 😭 don’t hate me now.
> 
> we’ll see how things turn out in the last two chapters. 👀


	11. If it wasn’t for that girl.

Milton Greasley was walking fast towards the Sheriff’s station. Sheriff Vardemus had called and told him to get there right away. He was already anxious and walking in a city full of people was making him even more nervous. 

He’s used to being calm and being able to control his emotions. But when Elizabeth Saltzman’s life was on hold he seemed to lose it. 

-What was the urgency?- He asked to the Scheriff. 

-Someone declared to have seen Malachai Parker walking in the city. He was in disguise of course but someone recognized him. Or so they say.- 

-So he could be trying anything today.- 

-He might. But I have patrols everywhere. On the movie set, outside the Hotel and the main street. He can’t go unnoticed.-

-He’s a psychopath. He can and he will find a way to go unnoticed.- He said almost angrily. The Sheriff gave him a frowned look. Milton squeezed his eyes.

-I’m sorry. This case has been a living hell. I just want to put him behind bars.- 

-We will, detective.- 

-

Lizzie was on set shooting her movie after so long of being isolated in her house. She was happy to be back since that was her whole world and she tried to dissimulate her fear by committing her strength into her job. 

Josie, on the other hand, didn’t feel very much safe. Strangely so many guards around her didn’t help to make her feel like that. They were more of a reminder that she and her sister were in danger. 

Josie had been wondering for weeks why this man did everything he did. Of course, he was mentally ill, but isn’t there a limit to so much violence and death? 

She had gotten a new role as crew member of the movie production now, so that was good enough to keep her mind and days busy. 

She also hasn’t stopped thinking about Hope since that night. Three days had passed and Josie didn’t know when she was going to leave. She knew Hope was still there though. 

But she decided not to go to the lounge bar anymore. She didn’t want to see her and be reminded that she didn’t wanna stay. That she was leaving for good. That she didn’t choose her.

But Lizzie told Josie about her every night she came back home, while Josie stayed in her room. She would only say ‘she was there’, and that was enough for her. She just needed to know. 

_She needed to know when would be the time to let go._

-

Lizzie was finishing her last scene before her break when Milton Greasley showed up on set. Lizzie looked at him as she knew something bad had happened. Or it was about to happen.

-What’s wrong? Why are you here?- 

-I just wanted to check on you. And your sister.- 

-Right.- She tried to hide a smile. But she also noticed he was upset.

-You seem troubled.- 

-I am.- 

-Why?- 

-Because I can’t stop worrying.- 

-Well you made it safe for us Milton..I mean, Detective. You don’t have to worry that much.- She said, blushing after calling him by his name. 

-You’re still struggling with that? You can call me Milton. It’s my name after all.- He chuckled.

Lizzie cleared her throat and lowered her voice. - That..would be inappropriate.-

-We’re not strangers.- 

-But you’re a Detective. You detect. On a case that concerns me. That would be unprofessional.- She said determined.

He smiled for the second time with her. - I don’t have to be just that. Or I can just stop being your detective.- 

Lizzie tried to hide a smile and remain serious. - Well, once this is all over. Right now I need your talent to keep me alive.- 

_-And_ your sister.- He pointed with another smile.

 _-And_ my sister.- She didn’t hide the smile this time.

-Well, I guess I’ll be just watching over you for a while more then, Elizabeth.- He said. 

Then he bowed to her as a goodbye before putting his hat back on and walk away, leaving Lizzie with a wide smile on her face.

-

The shooting went on until night hours and both Lizzie and Josie were heading out to their car along with their father’s men, who would be right behind them with their car to make sure they got home safely. 

-I’m so tired of these people constantly following us. I think they know me better than my own parents by now.- Lizzie complained. 

-It’s for our safety Lizzie. Sort of. This can’t last forever.- Josie said keeping her eyes on the road. 

-Yeah well. What time is it? God, is it one in the morning? I want my bed.- She cried. 

-We’re almost there. Since when you’re such a baby?- 

-I still have to get used to this rhythm again.- 

After a few minutes they finally arrived in the ally to park their car. Both of them walked through the ally without even thinking about the car that was supposed to follow them.

Until Josie noticed the car parked just in front of the building on the other side of the street. The headlights on, but the car empty. Josie frowned.

-Where..where are the two guards?- 

Lizzie frowns. - They must have gone get drinks already. Come on, let’s take the back entrance.- 

Josie stopped her. - What?! No! We would pass by the bar and I don’t want to go there, Lizzie.- 

-Oh Josie come on. Do you really wanna go around the entire building right now?!- She protested.

-Yes?!- 

Lizzie groaned and started walking. - I can’t with your girl drama.- 

Suddenly both of the girls noticed a pool of blood forming on the pathway and under the car of the two men. Lizzie opened her mouth in shock while Josie froze and started shaking.

-Is that..is that blood?- Lizzie said in a whisper, her voice trembling.

In that same moment a dark figure appeared from around the corner of the ally. It was dark and they couldn’t see his face. He seemed to be cleaning up his hands with a cloth, then he dropped it on the ground carelessly. 

-Maybe you should have listened to your sister, Josette.- 

He kept walking until he was finally under the street light. A creepy smile on his face. 

Josie remembered that smile. It was him. She felt terrified all over again. Just like in her dream. Just like when she was little. 

-Why are you doing this?- Lizzie said while shaking and holding Josie’s arm next to her. 

-Ohh. You don’t know family history. Let me tell you about that. But let’s not get comfortable because I um, have a due date.- He clapped his hands together making both of the girls jump in horror. 

-My family, which should’ve been also your family, despised me my entire life because I was..different. They called me “crazy”, “mentally ill”, “deranged”, “psychopath”...- He emphasizes the last word. - I prefer the word _creative.-_

-What’s creative about killing your own family?!- Josie yelled with anger and tears in her eyes. 

He frowns as if she had just asked a stupid question. - It takes creativity to kill your entire family, each one in a different way. Don’t you people know that?- 

He kept walking towards them while they kept going backwards. 

-For you, I have been planning this for years. I tried with the poison but unfortunately it didn’t work out. Then I thought: I want it to be more epic.- He smiled widely. -Do you want me to describe it to you? Before we begin?- 

-You’re sick.- Josie said with gritted teeth. 

-Oh, yes. They used that word too. Thanks for the reminder. What was I saying? Oh, right. Your death. I thought about tidying you up together, then pass the rope through that fire escape stairs here above your heads. And then..dry you out of your blood slitting this very knife down your throats!- He said sounding almost excited.

-People are looking for us as we speak. You won’t get away so easily.- Josie said. 

-Then we better be quick.- 

-No!- Lizzie screams.

He grabbed Josie’s arm and held her tight with his arm around her neck, making it difficult to breathe for her and then pointing the knife to her throat. 

-Maybe we should start from the last step.- He whispered while Josie cried silently and was shaking in his arms. 

-Please don’t hurt her. Don’t..- 

Josie tried to fight him ruthlessly and this made him only more angry, so he made a cut on her wrist right wrist, making her scream and writhing in pain. The blood starting running quickly down her hand and on the ground. 

-Please stop! Don’t do this. We’re not your family! We’re nothing to you. You don’t have to kill us!- Lizzie screamed desperately between tears.

-I don’t think so. Your mother’s blood runs through your veins. And I..hated her.- He said with anger.

-Mystic Falls Sheriff department! Drop your knife now! Leave the girl!- 

He was surrounded. Lizzie felt a bit of relief although she was still terrified for her sister still in danger. Josie was about to lose her senses for losing so much blood and Lizzie was feeling powerless. 

-Ohh we have an audience. Have you come to enjoy the show?!-

-He said drop the knife!- Milton yelled. 

Just then Lizzie noticed him and was glad that he was finally there. 

While Malachai was turning around to face the police with Josie still in his arms, a bottle of glass shattered on his head out of nowhere, making him falling on the ground holding his head in pain, now finally vulnerable. This allowed to the police to get close and finally take him. 

Lizzie widened her eyes even more seeing Hope standing there with shock in her face. She had appeared from the back door without him noticing. At the same time both of them run to Josie laying on the ground, barely conscious. 

Hope took her head in her lap while Lizzie used her scarf to stop the blood running out of her wrist. 

-Josie? Can you hear me?- Lizzie said panicking. - Someone call a doctor! Please!- 

-Josie?- 

Hope tried to call her too. Her eyes barely open. She glanced first at Lizzie and then her eyes fixed on Hope for a moment, then everything was more and more blurry, until she finally passed out. 

-

It was late in the afternoon of the next day when Josie finally woke up. Her head felt heavy. Her wrist was hurting and she had like a constant feeling of her skin burning and pinching. She could barely move her right arm. 

At first she seemed not to remember why she was hurt, but after a few minutes she did. She felt her mouth dry and was in desperate need of water, but no one was in the room. 

-Lizzie?- 

Suddenly her parents rushed into the room with a smile on their face. They were even more relieved now that she was finally awake. 

-Hi baby. You’re okay. Everything’s okay.- Caroline said caressing her hand. 

-It’s over. Everything’s over now.- Stefan smiled at her with tears in his eyes.

Josie could swear she’d never seen her father cry with joy. She felt still a bit confused, but she felt really relieved for the first time after a long time. 

-Can I have some water?- Was all she managed to say. 

-Of course. Here.- Caroline held the glass for her while she sipped the water. 

Something felt still off. She couldn’t remember how they got away. Did she hit her head maybe?

-Mom..I can’t remember what happened. I just remember the pain when he..- She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes, feeling the tears pushing out, the pain still quite strong. - I don’t remember anything after that.- 

-It’s the trauma. You probably will remember eventually. But he won’t be a danger to you and your sister anymore.- Stefan reassured her.

-How did we get away?- 

Caroline smiled softly. - The sheriff and the detective arrived at some point. But..if it wasn’t for that girl who hit him while he was holding you hostage you would probably be dead.-

_What girl?_

She frowned in confusion. 

-Lizzie? Come here! She’s awake!- Caroline yelled.

Suddenly Josie sees Lizzie walking into the room with a soft smile on her face, followed by someone else who Josie noticed just after she’d looked at her sister and smiled at her, happy to see her okay and unharmed. 

Her expression soon changed when she saw Hope standing there, looking at her visibly nervous. 

-Hope? - She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

-Mom?- 

Lizzie nodded her head and made a sign to Caroline and Stefan so that they could leave the two girls alone for a moment. 

Hope smiled nervously and walked to seat next to Josie’s bed who was still incredulous.

-What are you doing here? I thought you..left.- 

-I didn’t actually. I..was going to tell you yesterday but you were out all day.- 

-Oh well, you must have heard the news. I almost got killed.- She joked. 

-I know. I was the one who smashed the bottle on that psychopath’s head.- 

-You..you were there?- 

Josie frowned trying to remember, but she couldn’t. She didn’t remember any of that. But her mother was talking about a girl. 

_If it wasn’t for that girl._

She looked at Hope realizing it was her.  
\- You saved me?- She felt her eyes wet with tears. 

-I was in the back to pick some bottles. Then I heard..voices from the back door. I..heard you scream in pain.- Hope’s voice started to shake. - I waited for the right time to come out and I hit him.- She said still trying to keep her emotions at bay. 

-You smashed a bottle on his head.- Josie started genuinely laughing between tears. 

Hope stared at her confused by her reaction but then started to laugh along with her. - Yes. What other weapon was I supposed to use?- 

-I told you not to waste my liquor.- She was still laughing and crying together. Hope couldn’t believe her eyes and ears. 

-Would you stop?! And I used a bottle of Bourbon anyway. Your Margaritas are safe.- 

Their laughters calmed down now.

-Good. Because I’ll be asking for one tonight.- She said softly.

-All right.- Hope looked at her with tenderness.

She sighed heavily and then decided to sit right next to her on the bed. She caressed Josie’s face and wiped off the tears that were still on her cheeks. Josie was looking at her almost in devotion.

-Why are you really here Hope?- Josie whispered almost in fear under the girl’s gaze. 

-I’m here for you.- 

-You mean right now? Then..tomorrow you’ll just leave?- 

-No Josie.- She smiled softly and caressed her face. - I’m here to stay.- 

Josie’s mouth opened in surprise.  
\- You..you’re lying.- 

Hope looked at her offended. - You’re calling me a liar now?- 

-No I mean...you were going to leave. You said that..- She sighed heavily. - And you’re gonna get married. You have a...- She looked down at her finger. The ring was gone. 

Josie was now more agitated than before. Everything almost too much to process. 

-Where’s your ring?- 

-It’s..gone. I..broke things off.- She said very calmly. 

-You..what? Hope, I know I said that...- 

Hope grabbed her hand and stopped her from rumbling again. - Josie. Whatever you’re going to say, I thought it all through. I’ve been so in denial until now but..it’s you Josie. I don’t care about anything else.-

-You..don’t care.- Josie was repeating her words almost as if she needed to, in order to believe her. To believe she wasn’t dreaming all of this.

-I don’t. Trust me, I’ve never wanted someone so..much. I mean..I shouldn’t have been so conflicted in the first place if what I really wanted was what I already had. But I was. And you..turned all my life upside down and I’m really glad you did.- She smiled between happy tears.

-Are you really sure about this?- 

-Oh my God Josie. Yes. I don’t want to live wishing I had taken that risk. I’m taking it now.- 

Josie smiled almost as if it was a reflex. She just did. 

-Are you sure you’re not going to regret this? Because Hope, I really, really..-

-I love you too.- Hope interrupted her and Josie froze for a moment.

-You..didn’t even know what I was going to say.-

-I really hope you were going to say that or this would definitely be awkward.- Hope seemed to be getting quite nervous now. Josie thought she was so cute. 

-Well I..wasn’t going to say that.- She hesitated and Hope’s smile instantly disappeared and her whole body froze.

-Oh my god I was kidding. Please don’t pass out or something? Please?- Josie reached for her hand and chuckled softly. Hope let out a sigh and pouted her mouth.

-You’re lucky I can’t hit you.- 

Josie laughed amused and Hope was now smiling widely. They kept silent for a while, just staring at each other. 

-It was all real you know. I think I saw you from the start.-

-I definitely did.- Josie smiled softly.

-Oh yeah?-

-Yeah.- 

They just stared at each other a while more, smiling, unable to look away. She brought Josie’s hand to her lips and first brushed it against them. Then she left a small kiss on her fingers and then on the back of her hand. Then she broke the silence with a soft voice.

-You have me. I’m yours, Josie.- 

-Then get closer.- 

Josie grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer, resting their foreheads together for a moment before closing the distance in a sweet kiss. 

Hope melted into the kiss, finally truly letting herself go without second thoughts and regrets. It felt almost like their very first kiss. 

Josie was so happy that started smiling into the kiss, but Hope was okay even kissing the smile from her lips. She was okay with everything. 

_She wasn’t going to hold back anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we caught the killer 👀 And Hope finally did it!


	12. Tomorrow sounds perfect.

Josie was sitting on the couch, writing letters to her aunt Elena and her grandmother. It was a nice Sunday morning and she was still in her delicate white vest and shorts, her silk robe on to cover her skin. Her wavy hair resting on her shoulders. 

In that moment Caroline walked into the living room. She had just woken up and her eyes were still small and adjusting to the light invading the room.

-What are you doing up baby? Go get some more sleep.- 

-It’s okay. I wanted to write to aunt Elena and grandma.- 

-What are you doing today?- Caroline sat on the couch closing her robe since she felt cold and looked at Josie with curiosity. 

-Um..nothing. I’ll probably just go for a walk with Lizzie.- 

-Me and your father think that..staying here might not be good for you anymore.- 

Josie raised her gaze to look at her mom in confusion. - What do you mean?- 

-That maybe you should get out of town. Go somewhere where you don’t feel so..trapped. Where you can feel free.- 

Josie looked at her in surprise. She wondered how could her mother know how she felt. But maybe she always knew. A mother always knows. 

-Where should I go?- 

-There’s this beautiful farmhouse in the middle of -almost- nowhere. I grew up there with your grandmother. There is also another family living just next door. They basically raised me and are very good people..-

-Mom! You’re..rambling too much. What are you saying?- 

She smiled tenderly at the brunette - He has horses. He raises them. He trains them. And I think this could be everything you’ve ever wanted.- 

Josie’s jaw dropped in shock. This was the best thing that her mother could ever say to her indeed. She always felt suffocated in this town. Like this wasn’t really her place. Having to live up to other’s people expectations has always been a burden for her. She was never cut for the society and what it wants from people. 

-But mom, dad...-

-Me and your father thought about this together. He agrees.- 

-But I would be leaving Lizzie. I can’t, no. I won’t go.- She shook her head determined.

-Your sister wants you to be happy Josie. She will be fine. It’s not that far from here. She can visit you whenever she wants. And you can come back too obviously, if you ever feel like it.- 

Josie sighed unsure of what to do. Of course this was what she wanted, but she wasn’t sure of how this would affect her relationship with Lizzie. She was her twin. They’ve never been apart for a long time, let alone live far from each other. 

-Just think about it, okay? It’s your choice. And you can always bring a friend with you if you want.- 

Josie frowned, sincerely oblivious for a moment. - What friend?- 

Caroline gave her an understanding look and smirked at her. Josie widened her eyes and her cheeks flushed, feeling embarrassed. - Oh my...Mom!- 

-It’s okay Josie. God, you’ve always been so frightened by the world and what others think. That’s exactly why we want you to go there.- 

-I..I’ve always thought that I would shame you. With the Hotel and all..-

-You are so smart and yet so naive, Josie. You could never shame us. Ever. - Caroline shook her head in resignation. 

Josie kept silent and her gaze down her hands, unable to look at Caroline in the eyes. She smiled softly.

-Why don’t you ask her?- 

-I am not having this conversation with you.- She blushed again and tensed even more.

-Oh please. She wasted a good bottle of Bourbon to save you, for god’s sake. Just ask her to come with you.- 

Josie smiled lightly and just then raised her gaze to look at her mother. - Thank you mom.- 

-You’re welcome baby. Now, I’m going to wake up your dad. Breakfast will be here in a while.- 

-All right mom.- 

Josie stayed there looking outside the window, still holding the pen in her hand and smiling at herself at the thought of that life she always wanted. 

But she never imagined that life with Hope before now. 

Would she even say yes? Hope was scared of changes. Her head went crazy whenever she found herself in front of a choice. Was it wise to put her in front of a choice again? 

There was no certainty about this. But Josie had made up her mind.

-

After breakfast Lizzie and Josie decided to go out for a walk since it was the very first day of their freedom. They could walk out in the open without fearing of getting killed and that felt good. 

As soon as they stepped out of the Hotel, they found detective Milton Greasley standing down the stairs at the beginning of the read carpet at the door entrance. 

He didn’t seem to be on official business, Josie thought. And he was looking at Lizzie with hopeful eyes. Lizzie got suddenly nervous. 

Josie cleared her throat and whispered to her sister. - I’ll go find Hope. I’ll give you two a moment.- She smiled in understanding. 

Josie disappeared inside again and Lizzie took a deep breath before walking down the stairs and face him. 

-How does it feel to walk around freely?- He asked her.

-It feels really good actually. And I intend to enjoy every second of it.-

-I’m glad.- 

They both smiled. Lizzie didn’t know what to say, but before she could think of anything, he broke the silence again.

-I guess I’m not your detective anymore.- 

She smiled. - I guess not.- 

-So you can stop calling me that.- 

-All right, Milton.- She smiled even more and he did the same, then he offered his arm to her to take and walk arm in arm. 

-Where would you like to go?- 

-Wherever is fine.- 

-

Josie was walking down the hallway of the first floor, looking for Hope’s room. She never knew until today that Hope had been living in a room at the Hotel until now. Apparently hotel staff had this privilege.

She knocked on the door and she was welcomed by Hope, still in her shorts and the robe open, her long red hair down her shoulders, her feet naked on the floor.  
She instantly smiled as she saw Josie standing there, closing her robe with a knot. 

-Josie. What are you doing here?- 

-You‘ve been living here all this time. No wonder you were at the bar all day.- 

Hope chuckles. - I never told you because it never came up.- 

-I know.- 

They stared at each other for a while until Hope realized Josie was still standing on the door.

-Um, please. Come in.- She let her in and closed the door behind them. 

Josie looked around the room and then back at Hope, her arms crossed on her chest. 

-My mom..proposed something to me. I wanted to talk to you about it first.- 

-Okay. What is it?- 

-There’s a farmhouse out of town. It’s..surrounded by green and it’s quiet and far from this hell of a city. And there’s a man next door..he raises horses, he trains them. And I could help him. And go live there.- 

She was talking with dreamy eyes while Hope listened to her carefully in silence, occasionally nodding. She processed everything for a moment and then talked.

-You want to go?- 

Josie feared to answer that but she did anyway. - I..yes.- 

Hope nodded again. She seemed thoughtful. Josie started panicking because of her silence, so she started rumbling. 

-I know you hate to feel put in a corner. I would never want to put you in that position. And I know that you changed your entire life plan to stay with me. But I also really think I need to do this for me. And I really think it’s everything I’ve always wanted. But I also want you. And I really...really don’t want to risk that.- She sighed heavily waiting for the girl’s reaction.

-Why are you panicking?- Hope said out of nowhere. Josie frowns.

-Because I don’t know how you’re reacting and I don’t want to lose you?- 

She says and frowns as if it was something obvious. Hope giggles.

-Why would you fear to lose me Josie? I mean, the whole point of me choosing you implies that I go wherever you go. I would be stupid to tell you I won’t go with you.- 

She said as if what she said was obvious too. Josie let out a heavy sigh and smiled widely as her brown eyes seemed to shine bright while looking at Hope. 

-You would be indeed.- 

Hope laughed and walked closer to her, placing her hands on Josie’s hips and locking their eyes together. 

-I do love you, you know.- Josie said genuinely, holding Hope in her arms and staring down at her lips.

Hope smiled softly. -I almost thought you weren’t going to say it back.- 

-Of course I was going to. I just wanted to keep you awake for a night with the thought of that torturing you.-

-You..are so mean. But I probably deserve it.- Hope laughed and almost brushed their lips together. 

Josie just looked at her mesmerized by Hope’s eyes glowing in the light coming from the window at their side. Hope was the one who finally broke the silence, holding the collar of the brunette’s coat in her hands. 

-When are we leaving?- 

-Tomorrow?- Josie said unsure. She didn’t even think about it until now.

-Tomorrow sounds perfect.- 

Hope smiled and closed the distance in a sweet kiss. 

This felt right. This felt like something long lasting. And Hope never had that feeling before now, not even with Landon. Sure she loved him and he was always kind to her, but with Josie it was different. Between them there was a strong connection from the start. She could relate to Josie so much and this was one of the reasons why they understood each other so well. 

She saved this girl. While Josie made her feel something she didn’t think was possible. 

Josie saw her from the start. And Hope saw her too, even though she didn’t want to admit it. Eventually she did fall for her too. It was never just some infatuation. 

Josie was tenderness. She was soft kisses. She was gentle touches and passion all together. She was the scent of lavender every time Hope found herself in her proximity. Josie was everything she didn’t know she needed. 

Hope was the one that saw the good in Josie even when everyone tried to condemn her. She was soft smiles and sparkling blue eyes where Josie loved to get lost into. She was a hurricane of love and passion. Hope had her heart and all of her. Hope was so much more than she wanted others to see and Josie knew it. 

Those two probably saved each other by finding each other at the right time and the right place. 

Hope already made all her fears and nightmares go away. Josie couldn’t be scared of anything at this point. She had Hope. This was enough to make everything less scary and heavy. 

And Hope...well. She’ll always have Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story until the end. I’m glad for each one of you who took the time to read and leave a comment. 
> 
> I might always return with some new idea, who knows. 
> 
> Again, thank you 🥺 Sending you all lots of love. Stay safe. Take care of yourselves and read a lot. 
> 
> bye <33


End file.
